Moonbathing
by Marisa Serise
Summary: Full moon nights were Aizen's favorite. Gin had a surprising "hobby" for those kind of nights. Lemons, M rating for a reason, AixenxGin, PWP, BDSM, yaoi, control games. See notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin story**

**Author's Note:**

**My first story, and definitely AizenxGin all the way! What can I say? My OTP to the max :)**

**This is set somewhat within HM arc, but there may be some spoilers. I only watch the anime, so I don't know what manga fans have seen / have not seen. You've been warned.**

**M rating for a reason - sex, romance, dirty talking, slightly OOC Aizen, a little BDSM & control thrown in...aka "Aizen being Aizen, and Gin being Gin"**

**It starts out a little slow but I hope the build up is worth it. If you like it, I'll definitely make it more than just a one-shot, but it's a one-shot for right now :)**

**I've proofed the story a bit, but I may have missed something. I apologize in advance.**

**Primarily AizenxGin pairing, but it may go into some of my other favorites, like AizenxUlqi and UlquixGrimmjow (god, that's such a hot pair!)**

**Oh, before I forget: D/s, swearing, crackfic (in later chapters, if I decide to make this more than a oneshot), and other random instances of tomfsckery. Just to let you know )**

**quick edit: going back in to try to correct a few errors I noticed once the story was live. Sorry! **

Aizen Sousuke was a keen observer of people. He had to be in order to bring Hueco Mundo under his complete command. His Espada would carry out his wishes; he had no doubt of that. After all, a leader's job is to walk forward with certainty and purpose. Nothing in that job description indicated he was actually supposed to look behind him to see if the followers were actually...following.

He was wrapping up a meeting with Ulquiorra, watching his 4th Espada put his eye back into his head, ending the previous show.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Your perspective gives me new insight on what else needs to be done to reach my goals." he said pleasantly, making sure to give the pale, green-eyed man the honor of eye contact. Out of all the Espada, Ulquiorra was the most loyal. He would do anything for the Lord of Hueco Mundo.

"Anything for Aizen-sama." replied the Cuarta Espada.

Aizen smiled and quietly reached out to toy idly with a jet-black lock of hair hanging loosely over Ulqiorra's brow. He couldn't hide his delight over watching his underling cringe, if only just a little.

"Aizen-sama?" asked the small, pale Espada in a tone that was quite different from his normal monotone.

"Yes, my dear Espada? Is something wrong? Can a God not touch his creation? Is my touch not something that pleases you?" asked Aizen, his voice sincere but his thoughts anything but. He always wanted to see how far Ulquiorra would go to please his master.

"No, Aizen-sama. It is simply that...you do not touch me...so gently." There was a slight flush of pink in the 4th Espada's cheeks as the reply was said.

Aizen nodded and stepped closer, stroking the cold, pale cheek of his loyal servant. "I am in a good mood today. I merely wanted to feel your natural chill, nothing more. Good night, Ulquiorra."

Aizen heard the natural reply, and nodded. Such a loyal servant, one of his favorite pets. He wasn't in the mood to play those sorts of games tonight...well, at least not with this man.

It was late and it was not food or sleep that caught Aizen's attention. It was the moonlight.

Tonight was a full moon night - Aizen's favorite type of night around. So many things could be done under the cover of moonlight that would shock daytime for a thousand centuries to come.

One of those things was none other than Ichimaru Gin. The ex-captain had dutifully followed him to Hueco Mundo and was easily controlled through a variety of methods. It pleased his inner sadist to find such a willing, hungry masochist to kneel at his feet. Was it the anticipation of the lash, the heat of the flame, or was it just Aizen himself? He was not quite sure what specifically kept Gin so devoted to him on a personal level, but he enjoyed being the direct beneficiary.

It was the little things that showed Aizen how much Gin was connected to him. He only showed the Hueco Mundo lord his true eye color - the red discs that frightened everyone else, but had intrigued Aizen from the beginning.

There was also a different smile he wore just for his lover, a soft clinging one that would have made the curve of a croissant envious. Only Aizen got to see that smile - everyone else received a more chilling, indifferent mask that put even his strongest Espada on edge.

He decided to go pay Gin a visit - why waste a good full moon night?

It wasn't like Gin was a difficult target to find - his reiatsu called out to him anywhere he was, and Aizen never resisted that siren song.

He walked out into the main hall and followed the alluring reiatsu of his treasured pet up into the top floor of the large palace. It was a special floor because the roof was partially open, ostensibly to let the sun in. There was rarely true sunlight in Hueco Mundo, so most of the time a sunbather would find themselves quite disappointed.

Gin was no sunbather. Quite the opposite. His super fair skin would never tolerate the harsh rays of the sun, and Aizen would never allow his skin to tan, even if it could.

He was overjoyed to find his darling partner laying on a long padded chair, fully nude save for a pair of black sunglasses propped up on his head. His eyes were closed even tighter than normal, and Aizen noticed a bottle of 'suntan' lotion next to the chair, along with a silver reflector.

Ah, Gin, he thought to himself, you never miss a detail.

He walked quietly, no hurry in his steps. If Gin noticed him, he didn't acknowledge him. His smooth, pale chest rose and fell gently with his breaths. Perhaps he was sleeping, or merely just resting quietly. Gin had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts, the only place Aizen couldn't fully reach him yet. Strong emphasis on yet - with each passing day, Gin's thought process became quite obvious to the ex-captain of the 5th Squad.

He could wait. He was Aizen Sousuke. He could wait longer than anyone else.

"Gin." he said quietly, watching the younger man slowly open his eyes.

"Aizen-sama?" he asked quietly, his crimson eyes slightly visible, even in the moonlight.

Aizen flashed him a quiet grin. "You were not only sleeping, but moonbathing, I see."

Gin nodded slowly, a little nervous. He had expected Aizen to be in his meeting with Ulqiorra a lot longer, and then to spend the rest of the night reading in his study. Gin had wanted to get some time to think to himself, but that wasn't going to happen.

Moonbathing was his ritual, something he had never really shared with Aizen. He knew the older shinigami was aware of him coming up here, but he never really thought Aizen would be interested in participating.

_So much for that ritual being a single affair, not now._

Gin breathed deeply. "What's on your mind, Aizen-sama?"

"You." replied the master of illusions, and the controller of Gin's entire life. His strong, firm hands reached down for the bottle of suntan lotion, and he flashed the younger shinigami a warm smile. True amusement sparkled in his earth-colored eyes, his tongue wetting his lips in anticipation.

Before Gin could say another word, Aizen had already squeezed a small dollop of lotion into his palms and rubbed them together. He started at Gin's neck, kissing the pale skin there before rubbing the oil into the skin. The lotion had a light mint smell to it, and it even had a slightly mint taste as Aizen brought his lips to nibble on the area.

Gin moaned and arched his back. "A-a-aizen..sama...oh!" He gasped as Aizen nipped his neck.

"Did I give you permission to let that lovely voice of yours come out to play, hm?" he asked the silver-haired man sternly.

Gin shook his head and tried to remain silent. His handsome master curled his fingers over Gin's chest, rubbing, kissing, licking, sending waves of pleasure over Gin's body without much effort at all.

A few locks of silver hair came down over his face. He parted his lips to say something, but couldn't think of any words to say - nothing that would matter. Nothing seemed to matter except that moist, warm tongue sliding over every inch of him.

Aizen brought his hands finally over Gin's stomach, fingers tracing the navel gently. He moved lower slowly, letting Gin feel the anticipation and heat mixed into one.

"So...you come up here completely naked to ...moonbathe? Clearly, you aren't working on a tan...so why do it? Speak." he asked Gin.

Gin sighed softly. "You always say I should try new things, and I'm still real shy about ...being naked. So I picked the most private yet open place I could here...nobody comes up here."

Aizen nodded. He was pleased to hear Gin speak properly, having explained to Gin time and time again how much he despised that nasty Rukongai accent.

He curled his fingers slowly around the shaft of Gin's manhood, his thumb swirling over the tip gently. "Soft, little fox? We can't have that..."

Gin's eyes opened wide as he felt Aizen's mouth completely engulf him. He sucked in a breath and shuddered as he felt those lips and tongue licking, sucking, teasing him until he was stiff as a board.

Aizen stepped back and stroked him gently, sweetly. "Perfect. I like it better when I know you're excited for me."

Gin whined, desire filling him from head to toe. "Please, Aizen-sama, I ...need you."

Aizen grinned widely. "I know you do. If you didn't, I wouldn't be very good at my job, now would I?"

He pulled out a bottle of lube from the pocket in his hakama and looked down at Gin again. "Since I am the one disturbing you, tell me what you want? Do you want me to go?"

Gin shook his head vigorously. "No, Aizen-sama...please...take me anyway you want...I'm yours."

Aizen hummed to himself as he listened to the fox-faced man laying on the chair so lewdly, his legs spread wide open. He dropped his hakama quickly, stepping out of them. His erection strained his boxers and he slid those down as well, stroking himself gently for Gin's view.

He squeezed some oil onto his length and got himself slick, then repeated the same for Gin, sliding a well-lubed finger gently inside the silver-haired man.

Gin moaned softly, and whispered, "More, please, Aizen-sama."

Aizen complied cheerfully, sliding another well-oiled finger into Gin, twisting them and seperating them. He wanted to make sure his red-eyed lover was stretched and comfortable for this...he wasn't in the mood for pain.

_Maybe later. They had plenty of time._

Gin's moans grew louder, his whole body shivering. "Please, Aizen-sama...I want you to feel good too." He pouted a little, his wide crimson eyes following every move the older man made.

Aizen gave a slight chuckle, and moved to bring Gin closer to him, pulling those pale legs onto his shoulders. He pushed inside his young lover carefully, slowly, not stopping until his entire length was snugly inside Gin.

"Ah! Aizen-sama....ohhh...give it to me. Please." Gin said breathlessly, his skin beginning to look flushed.

A look of surprise flashed over Aizen's features for a brief moment - normally Gin wasn't this responsive, this loud...but that incredibly tight fit made him willing to definitely comply. If Gin wanted him to "give it to him", that's certainly what Gin was going to get.

Aizen pulled almost all the way out of his silver-haired (and silver-tongued, the more Aizen thought about it) lover, then slammed back into him quickly. He twisted his hips slightly so that he could hit Gin's sweet spot, the one he knew would send Gin over the moon.

Gin moaned at the top of his lungs. "Aizen-sama! AH! Y-y-you...make...ugh, fuck...gods, it's so good...fuck..." Gin wasn't making much sense, but Aizen understood well enough. Normally he hated profanity but when Gin said it so breathlessly, how could he not accept those dirty, passionate words.

Only in bed did Aizen break his normal proper flow of speech, because Gin did amazing things to him.

"It better be good...you love it don't you? You love it when I hurt you...when I treat you like a whore, when I use you. When I fuck you good and hard, isn't that right Gin?"

He continued his work on Gin, his hands holding Gin's legs like stirrups. He locked eyes with the red-eyed darling, intently watching Gin's facial expressions. He enjoyed watching Gin like this - uncontrolled, wild, loose, completely lost in the moment.

Gin's tight body fit him like a glove and it was driving him crazy. He would wait for the right moment, as he wanted to please Gin tonight. He was being such a good boy, Aizen couldn't resist.

He reached down to twist Gin's right nipple hard, then switched over to the left one.

"Answer my question, whore, it's not like you have your mouth full...yet." he said gruffly, grunting as Gin's tightness consumed him.

"I love it, Aizen-sama ...take me, use me, hurt me if you want...I don't care...as long as it's you. I'll do anything you want."

The words were electric to a man that craved power, influence, and control over everything else.

He breathed in deep to calm himself down. He stroked Gin's stiff member firmly, enjoying the sight of those parted, O-shaped lips, the wide red eyes.

"Shh...let yourself go, little fox-whore. Show me your appreciation. You know how." Aizen made sure to emphasize each word for Gin's benefit.

Gin arched his back abruptly, shuddering all over. "I-I-I'm ...close, Aizen-sama..."

Aizen shook his head. "Say my name whore...cry it out for me...say it the way I wanna hear it..."

Gin felt those firm, lightly tanned hands stroking, teasing, making him ready to explode.

"Sousuke-sama! I'm coming! Oh...fuck!" Gin howled at the top of his lungs, finally hitting release. Thick creamy ropes splashed all over his belly, and some even landed on his brown-eyed lover's hand.

Seeing Gin let go so strongly, coupled with feeling him clench around him so tightly brought Aizen over the edge. He slammed into Gin a couple more times before letting go, groaning as his orgasm practically drained him.

He breathed deeply as he filled Gin with a renewed heat. "Mm. Nice." He brought his fingers to his lips, and then licked them slowly for Gin's benefit. He gave the silver-haired man a deep kiss, pushing his tongue in hungrily.

Gin blushed as Aizen broke the kiss off. "I thought whores weren't supposed to kiss."

Aizen chuckled softly and brought Gin into his arms.

"Mine always does."

**-----**

**Thanks for reading. I'm not a writer who begs for reviews, but if you would like to leave one, I'm honored. If not, that's s'okay too :) I have big plans for the story, because I fully believe in more AiGin goodness :) Oh, this is my first lemon as well - I'm sure they'll get better with time, but I figure this one's pretty sour :) Oh, AizenxUlqiorra is another one of my favorite pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin story**

**Author's Note:**

**Forgot a few things: **

**Bleach is not mine. If it were, Aizen would be stompin' all over everything and claimin' more than just smiles, lemme tell ya...**

**Warnings: M rating for a reason - yaoi, control games, D/s (Dominant/submissive), implied M/s stuff in there as well, swearing, and lemons. Lots of lemony goodness. Mostly PWP but there's a plot in here somewhere :) **

**Pairings: This chapter is more solo!Ulquiorra, indirect AizenxGin, slight GinxUlquiorra (in Ulq's mind, at least) - and Grimmjow! Gee, I wonder what Grimmy's up to...**

*******

**So it's 3:04am right now and I can't sleep, and I don't want to pick up my copywriting project just yet. What's a girl to do? Write more smu...err, I mean story of course!**

**Aizen: She really meant smut. Yes she did.**

**MS: *side-eye* Quiet, you.**

**Aizen: Oh, I think you like me.**

**MS: I do not.**

**Aizen: Oh, I beg to differ.**

**MS: You, Aizen-sama, beg?**

**Aizen: Only for somebody more manipulative than me. Like you.**

**MS: *whistles innocently* I can has mindfsck now?**

**Moving right along... I decided to write another chapter tonight and get it up (no pun intended) as fast as possible.**

**We left off with AizenxGin, and there will be plenty of them. However, I'm in the mood to shift scenes just a touch...**

**We'll open up with Ulquiorra (yes, I accidentally left out of the u's, gosh his name is easy to get wrong.)**

---

This thing that the humans called 'day' did not seem to come for Ulquiorra. It was never-ending night -- those rare days of sunshine were not on the menu right now. He preferred it that way -- his room would stay dark and cool the way it should be.

His cave.

His sanctuary.

Did Hollows dream? He couldn't speak for all Hollows, but he certainly did. He dreamed a lot, mostly about Aizen-sama.

Even in his thoughts it was always Aizen-_sama_.

_"Sousuke! AHHH!" _

That little snippet had his mind racing.

Gin had called Aizen-sama by his given name - and lived to tell about it. Ulquiorra couldn't fathom such a thing, and that was why he was fixated on it. The way the name was said - full of passion and delight, breathlessly. Like a lover. He shouldn't have been hiding on the steps up to the upper deck of the palace where Gin was doing his...what did he call that stupid ritual? Moonbathing? Right. He was eavesdropping because Aizen-sama was up there.

Walking to see Gin.

Admiring the silver-haired, fox-faced second in command as if he were more precious than water in the desert.

Smiling at Gin.

Kissing...

The Cuarta shook himself gently. Those were not thoughts he should be having. Yet he thought of them together, waves of jealousy lapping at the shore of his mind. Both men were beautiful, intelligent, charming - but he only had eyes for Aizen-sama. Yes, the Lord of Hueco Mundo found it amusing to give Ulquiorra to others in the palace, and he played the role well. For Aizen-sama's sake, of course. Out of everyone possible in the palace, he noticed that Aizen-sama never asked him to be with Gin. He would pair the silver-haired man with some of the fraccion that hung around the place to watch Gin play the dominant for a change, but those games weren't for Ulquiorra. His Lord disapproved, and Gin remained a succulent morsel just out of reach, but so close to the tip of his tongue he could taste it.

He hated the way Gin could play his tricks and his games and still earn such deep attention from the ex-captain shinigami. Ulquiorra was loyal without fault - there was nothing that he wouldn't do for Aizen-sama. So why was that fox-faced, impulsive fool still ahead of him in Aizen-sama's eyes? He did not know.

He wished that he did not care.

Aizen-sama was beautiful - he wondered how some of the Espada could resist his charms. Even the Octava made eyes at him - though Ulquiorra was convinced it was because he fantasized about making him a test subject in that private laboratory. How disgusting.

He didn't notice Gin or Aizen-sama coming down from their sub-rooftop hangout. What did they think they were up to? He could hear them, could sense their reiatsu curling together the way their bodies did. If only Aizen-sama saw him that way, where he would hold his creation close and not let go till ...what did shinigami call it? 'Morning'? Such an odd word -- as far as Ulquiorra was concerned, there would never be a sad thought in his head if he was being held by his King. Never. What was there to mourn about?

His hand looped inside his hakama, idly stroking himself under the cover of darkness in his room. He imagined the slow walk of Aizen-sama, and instead of the shinigami lord going to meet Gin, he inserted himself in Gin's place.

It wasn't such a hard stretch. If Ulquiorra was given to ridiculous flights of fancy, he might actually enjoy...moonbathing. Letting the chilly air and soft moonlight wash over him. Shadows and light joining together to highlight the smooth planes and small hills of pale flesh. His body exposed for Aizen-sama -- the only thing he would be wearing would be his Hollow mask...and a smile.

Aizen-sama knew how rare it was to see Ulquiorra smile. That was the difference between the Cuarta and the silver-haired ex-captain. Gin smiled all the time, while Ulquiorra had to have a reason to smile. Aizen-sama was a pretty good reason.

The small, green-eyed man shivered as he stroked himself a little faster. He let his eyes close and settled back against the bed. His mind's eye traced over all the details of the man he placed above all others: the warm chocolate-brown eyes, the smooth lines of his jaw, the sturdy build with sleek muscles, down to legs that captivated Ulquiorra with every stride. He spent a lot of time watching Aizen-sama walk, staying behind him at a respectable distance.

He let out a soft, breathy moan as that familiar tingling feeling was making its way through his body.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Oh no, he thought to himself. Interruptions, and at such a...compromising time.

"Oi! Cuarta! Bring yer skinny ass on out here!" howled Grimmjow.

Of course it was Grimmjow. Even since they were handed their final rankings, Grimmjow despised his superior officer. It wasn't like the feeling wasn't mutual -- he conceded that Grimmjow had some good looking features, but he ruined it by opening up that big mouth. Every now and then Aizen-sama would ask Ulquiorra to offer himself to Grimmjow to break him out of a foul mood, or to convince the teal-haired Sexta Espada to go along with the next leg of his agenda. He hated those times, but who was he to go against the great Aizen-sama?

Grimmjow began pounding at the door again. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out! Aizen is holding a meeting and he's waiting for you!"

Ulquiorra stood up on alert, moving to grab a washcloth and clean his hands. He didn't reach his peak, but he still felt a need to clean up after himself. It was just the right thing to do. It annoyed Ulquiorra that Grimmjow refused to pay the Lord of Hueco Mundo the proper respect -- even when the man was asleep and the Hollows had the run of the palace, it was always Aizen-sama. Always. Except for Grimmjow, who took every opportunity to show his distain for their common creator.

He moved to the door quickly and opened it. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What the fuck were you doing in there, 'Orra?"

Ulquiorra winced. He hated that nickname, almost as much as he hated the Sexta. Almost. He felt flushed for some reason, his skin feeling quite warm to his touch.

"Nothing that concerns you, Grimmjow. Let us not keep Aizen-sama waiting."

"Tch. Whatever."

Both Espada moved swiftly down the hall and down the steps into the meeting room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aizen watched the Espada gather into the meeting room. He was a little disappointed that Ulquiorra seemed so distracted. Of course, the green-eyed Espada hid it well from the rest of them, but Aizen knew better. He was aware that Ulquiorra had been spying on him while he was with Gin last night. It was part of what had led him to roleplay so deeply and loudly with Gin in the first place - he wanted to put Ulquiorra in the right frame of mind. After all, there were some similarities between the two men. For one, they were both in love with the same man, and had sworn to do whatever Aizen wanted for any reason.

It was the type of position a man who craved control and power loved to be in. He would let this play out to its natural course...with a little tweaking here and there, of course.

He truly loved Gin as much as he could -- last night's show was just that: a show. Love could never remove his inner sadist, the type of sadist that delighted in causing mental distress the way the women in his youth delighted in buying another pair of shoes. Gin was always hungry for the Sadist in him, and he was more than happy to give Gin everything he asked for and then some. It was important to reward subordinates now and then. While he considered Gin a lover, deep down, he realized that Gin had a long way to go before becoming his true equal. He did respect Gin's intellect and insights more than anyone else - even Tousen could not completely understand the mastery Gin had over the game of mental chess.

Enough of that - time to start the _rest_ of the show. "My dear Espada, I wanted to gather you here today to just speak some encouraging words, if I may." He stood up and continued to speak, walking around the head of the table where he normally sat.

"You are Espada - my blades. My shields. My offense and my defense all at the same time. I have given you free reign over everything under me for a reason - you have my trust. As long as you realize that I am always above you as your sky, you may do what you will with the earth."

He paused for a moment, making sure his gaze fell on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Of course - I understand that some of you may have a hard time accepting that freedom. I just wanted to let all of you know...I am always here. You can tell me anything...you can come see me anytime...just reach out for me. I'll be here." The words were meant to be perceived as nothing but the sweetest of honey, but the power underneath them was targeted perfectly. He was aware the others would brush it off as mere arrogant posturing...but for a silver-haired fox and a green-eyed, pale Espada, the words would hit their mark.

Let the games begin.

----

**Yeah, I left you hanging. I needed to put together some plot, but don't worry - lemons are coming again! I really like the triangle between Ulquiorra-Aizen-Gin. It reminds me of the classic relationship in trouble -- a wheel and spoke diagram of sorts. Ulquiorra is connected to Aizen, Aizen is connected to Gin, but neither Ulquiorra nor Gin are really all that connected. The 2nd chapter popped into my head after the little show Aizen and Gin put on - what if little ol' Ulqui was listening in the whole time? He seems to be rather good at putting himself into the fantasy quite well, don't you think? I'm going to try to keep this story going - this is my first fanfiction and I can't get it out of my head!**

**Apologies if Aizen-Ulqui-Grimm-Gin are a touch out of character, I'm going to try to get them a little bit more IC, but their OOCness is making me smile.**

**I don't know what's going to happen next chap - there are two roads I can take this: back to UlquixGrimm or a little AizenxUlqui. Not trying to leave Gin out - there will be plenty of Gin, trust me. (That man is so fine!) If you have a preference, you can leave a comment. At this point, my sleep-craving brain is voting for Aizen-Gin, as leaving them hanging on that delicious 'moonbathing' scene is too much!**

**This is my first time writing a manxman lemon-happy story - I have written copious amounts of erotica over the years, but always in a hetero manner. Please be gentle with mah lemons :)**

**As a parting note - I usually leave AN's at the top and bottom of the stories. I've always admired writers that give us the pleasure and thrill of seeing into their heads, where they're going with a story, what *their* emotions were when writing. So be prepared to see that at the top and bottom of all of my stories in some form or fashion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin story**

**Bleach is **_**still**_** not mine. Kubo Tite took one look of my control lovin', submissive-grabbing self and reminded me that I am **_**still**_** not the seme of his world. Damn.**

**Usual warnings: slightly AU, romance some original characters, yaoi, crude language – M rating for a reason, folks. Heavy on the D/s – M/s, BDSM, control, mindfsckery, rough play, lemons – I'd still call this PWP, but there's the beginning of some storyline goin'. **

**And of course, a little silliness****:**

**Aizen: Did you finish your copy this time?**

**MS: --looks innocent—Marketing can wait, you're too hot.**

**Aizen: Why thank you, but that sidesteps the point. Don't you have work to do?**

**MS: Who are ya now, Hitsugaya? Sheesh, I work enough as it is.**

**Aizen: Just stay away from the sake, Rangi-err, Marisa Serise.**

**MS: Um, right.**

**Aizen: --super innocent Aizen-before-the-whole-traitor-thing nerdy-smile-**

**MS: AHH! Not that. Okay, okay. I'll post Chapter 3 and then finish the whole marketing thing, all right? Turn off your nerd ray!**

**Aizen: Okay. –goes back to sneaky Hueco Mundo hotness—**

**MS: *melts* **

**Moving right along – Chapter 3, all up in the place to be! Woo! We have some flashback-ish AizenxGin, teacher-student play, some "pretend" non-con / bondage, mentions of sci-fi/magicky stuff, totally not sticking to canon… **

**This chapter is going to be a little bit longer – aside from my author's notes, you're looking at about 3K for this puppy. There's some non-smex interludes, the appearance of Aizen's trickster sword, and Gin not wearing his uniform the way it's intended at all. There is an OC, Misoka, but she's only in there for a few paragraphs. She'll become slightly more important later. **

**Do you know where **_**your**_** fundoshi are? *snickers* You'll see later…**

**On with the story! As always, if you would like to leave a review, it's always appreciated, but like Aizen-sama, you won't find me begging :)**

**Flashback text is in all **_italics_, **for the record.**

* * *

Water. An essential element for life, even for a silver-haired sneaky shinigami suddenly faced with multiple options. The cascade of warm water from the showerhead provided the perfect cover for him to think without interruption. He had quite a bit to think about – who knew where a little moonbathing would take him? The memories of the previous night's activites were turning him on something _fierce_. He was focused on Aizen-sama, those touches, and how out of control Aizen-sama became. Well, it was the illusion of being out of control. Gin knew better than to assume Aizen-sama would ever truly be out of control. However, the other persona of his Aizen-sama that came out last night was so…_arousing_.

The Sadist. The controlling, aggressive side that dragged him into a super submissive space that Gin would never admit out loud. That was only for Aizen-sama. The others weren't that lucky.

"…_just reach out to me…I'll be there for you. Anytime." _

Those words sloshed around his brain over and over again. What was Aizen-sama up to? He wasn't just speaking to Gin back there – so why did the words seem crafted only for his pale ears? He had an urge to release some tension right here just thinking about it, but Aizen-sama might want to play later. On top of that, the older man despised it when Gin took matters into his own hands…

* * *

_The wooden ruler swished through the air quietly, landing on Gin's wrist. Its wielder gave him a warm smile, but Gin knew better than to associate _that _smile with anything friendly or warm. _

"_Gin." The voice of his stern master was right behind his left ear. "Did you forget I told you to stop doing that? You don't get to sidestep me, ever. You have to learn something very important today." _

_Gin was overwhelmed by the larger man, feeling Aizen-sama pull him against his chest carefully. His master's free hand slid slowly down to push Gin's hand out of the way and replace it with his own hand. _

"_Now then," purred the brown-eyed controller of his world, "The lesson here is critical. Gin, you must learn that all your pleasure, all your comfort, and all of your joy comes from me. That's why you couldn't take _them_ with you." _

_Gin knew which _them_ he was referring to: his Ran-chan and his Izuru-kun. It still hurt him to be so far away from the two people that made him feel…nice. _

_But Aizen-sama made him feel _electric_. He gave himself completely over to the older shinigami because Aizen-sama gave him a high no one else could. Power did that to a man. _

_Even now, with Aizen-sama's hand stroking, teasing, and toying with him, Gin was on a major high and didn't want to come back down for anything. Those hands, those kisses and the husky tones in the voice by his ear had his full attention. _

"_Now you're beginning to understand, aren't you, Gin?" Aizen-sama asked breathily into his ear, licking the outer edge slowly back and forth. _

"_Y-yes, Aizen-sama." Gin could barely get the reply out before his beloved Aizen-sama began moving his hand faster, stroking Gin's throbbing erection harder and faster than before. His thumb rolled around the slit and Gin's body reacted nicely, getting that thumb quite slick. _

"_Mm, someone's excited, I see. Where does your comfort come from, Gin?" Aizen-sama asked, dipping his head down to suck and bite the pale neck of his favorite. _

"_You, Aizen-sama." _

"_Where does your joy come from?" _

"_You, Aizen-sama." Gin breathed deeply, sweat glittering on his pale skin. _

"_Who is the source of all the pleasure in your world?" This last question was punctuated with an increased in the speed of Aizen-sama's strokes. It was making Gin get closer and closer to sweet oblivion. _

"_Ooooo! You, Aizen-sama, always and only you!" Gin was so close, so _close…_._

_Those questioning, teasing lips suckled on his neck like it was the only source of nourishment in the world. It fit, when Gin really thought about it. He felt like he was being consumed, being devoured with every passing moment. _

"_Aizen-sama…will you let me come? Please?" his voice sounded strained, weak, even slightly pitiful from his need. _

_The lips of his seducer left his neck long enough to say, "How could I deny such a polite request?" before biting his neck, then his shoulders. _

_It was too much for the silver-haired submissive to handle. He rocked his hips hard against Aizen-sama's steady hand, and cried out at the top of his lungs. His orgasm had his body shaking, his eyes snapping open as he met pleasure head-on. _

"_That's it..that's perfect Gin. Now you see why you can't touch yourself anymore. I'm _so_ much better at it." Aizen-sama kissed his panting, flushed lover and cradled him in his arms affectionately. _

"_Rest, my dear Gin. I think my student has had enough class for today." _

_As Gin drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself with a smile, "Sure I have…but can you blame a bright student for wanting extra credit?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Gin broke out of his inner thoughts as he heard a crash coming from his main room. He shut off the water and dried himself off quickly. He slipped into a pair of black hakama and white kosode. He forgot to ring his standard uniform with him, and he had given up trying to figure out where all of his fundoshi had vanished to. He learned to keep a spare pair of clothes in the bathroom, just in case of moments like this. The outfit would have to do.

He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed a female arrancar trying to replace the large wooden blocks that had fallen from his desk, while eyeing the tray of warm food that was hovering in the air.

_Interesting trick_, thought Gin. Did the lower arrancar levels develop their own magic in response to the new hierarchy in this world? He would have to ask Aizen-sama later.

"What're ya doin' here, eh? Who told ya to come in mah room and disturb meh?" He took on the accent out of habit – the Hollows saw him as a street rat, so why not play it up to the fullest? Gin never could pass up a chance to put on a show.

The female arrancar was pretty enough. She had wide brown eyes, curly brown hair, and soft pink lips. The remains of her Hollow mask lined the edge of her hair like a headband. She swallowed for a moment and said softly, "I'm sorry, Ichimaru-sama, Ulquiorra-sama told me t-t-to send you a meal to your room." She bowed clumsily and fidgeting with the blocks. The tray wobbled on air and Gin grabbed it before it tipped over.

"Why didn't you just leave it outside my door?" he asked in a low hiss, his face already back into its usual mask.

"Grimmjow-sama would have eaten it, sir. Melita-san tried to server Nnoitra-sama breakfast…and Grimmjow-sama ate the whole thing! Are Espada normally like that?"

He chuckled at her question. "No, just Grimmjow. Say, what's your name, curly-chan?"

She bowed again. "Nakamura Misoka, Arrancar Number 77."

Gin nodded with a smile. Hm, it might be interesting to play with little Misoka-chan. Not today – he had someone to see.

"Thank you for the meal, Misoka-chan. You better get going."

The curly-haired arrancar knew a dismissal when she heard one. Besides, she was too close to this silver-haired man who could do so much to her without anyone caring. She had heard all the rumors point to this. She bowed one more time as a farewell and then left.

Gin picked up a fork and began going to town on the warm food. The first bite made his heart race – so delicious! He settled in to enjoy this meal.

_Ulquiorra, I'll be seeing you soon, don't you worry._

* * *

"_The Sōsuke Aizen you knew...never existed to begin with_."

Aizen stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. It was a lie, but very effective all the same: it was what Soul Society needed to hear. They needed to distance themselves from the warm, generous captain that they grown to love and respect. He knew on some level that the Aizen they had known existed once upon a time.

His fondness for mental chess was draining at times. One could say it was a family tradition – from his beloved grandfather to his darling mother, it was a given that the mental chessboard was far more intriguing than its lowly wooden counterpart. He learned from his mother that even the reverse side has a reverse side, and as he grew older he learned how to reach out for that reverse side. The thirst for knowledge drove him. The weight of what to do after capturing it grounded him.

So even then, before he showed his true self to the captains and all of Soul Society, he played the mental chessboard with the passion of a musician and the precision of a surgeon, keeping his eyes on the endgame at all times. The opening moves were his favorite – the enemy often couldn't create an opening game worth commenting on. He didn't have that problem, not after nights of openly planning, scheming, and even dreaming of the next moves in his sleep.

Power, even the illusion of it, did that to a man.

He pressed his palms on the countertop and studied his reflection a little bit more. He liked the new look – the solitary chocolate strand that curled up between his eyes like a snake, the half slitted eyes that showed the world whatever they needed to see at the time. Yet part of him still craved the other man in the mirror, the one he used to know…

Hair pulled forward, parted slightly.

Black wire-rimmed glasses.

The friendly, slightly shy smile.

He opened his eyes and stared at the reflection of himself that used to be his primary form before he carried out his master plan.

_I always thought it was cute, Aizen-sama. _

Aizen smiled brightly at the mirror, still being shown the image of his old self. "Why am I not surprised my magic mirror is playing tricks on me? Do you miss me?" Kyoka Suigetsu didn't speak often, not since the departure from Soul Society, but he relied on his blade to continue his plans and had a decent relationship with it.

_You've been so busy with your silver one that you've forgotten out little chats, Aizen-sama. _

Aizen nodded. "Indeed, and it is a mistake on my part. Are you coming out?"

_Only if Aizen-sama prefers it so. _

Aizen gave another slight nod and was greeted with the manifestation his blade decided to present for the moment, a tall woman with long red hair, green eyes, and pale freckled skin. She bowed to him and he smiled brightly for her.

_I haven't been a redhead in …decades. They used to be your favorite._

He hugged the redhead to his chest. "You're always my favorite. After all, can the man really exist without the blade? You are me, and I am you."

The redhead chuckled. _"Romantic now, Aizen-sama? The silver one is ruining you." _

He swatted her side sweetly. "Dramatic today, my dear."

_Only for Aizen-sama. Are you all right? _

Aizen hummed quietly, thinking about the question. Yes, he was all right. Just a slight memory of what used to be.

"…_never existed to begin with." _

The Aizen Sousuke that Urahara knew definitely existed, had fallen asleep next to the blonde every night for decades until he realized that some things were best let go. Power did that to a man.

His redheaded zanpaktou scooted closer for a moment. _"Yes, he existed. He still exists, underneath the skin. Nothing has changed except that you are now focused. Relish it, Aizen-sama. I will serve this new purpose of yours until the end of our days." _

He touched the mirror before him and watched his normal reflection return. He noticed the redhead had also disappeared as well.

_You are a man without fear. Do not expect the world to understand such a unique creature. Smile, Aizen-sama._

He smiled into the mirror and hummed a slight tune. Sometimes he reassured the blade, and sometimes, like today, the blade reassured him.

Time to keep things…_interesting_.

* * *

Gin walked the halls slowly, hands in the pockets of his regular uniform. Well, almost regular – he had the outer jacket, but had nothing underneath. He enjoyed the looks of the voyeurs as they caught glimpses of his bare chest, their eye following that V shape all the way down, and then pouting as the jacket flared outward, covering him up.

He saw the teal-haired Sexta giving him an especially hungry look and he waved innocently. "Oh, good afternoon Tealy-kun! Good day for a walk, eh?"

Grimmjow gave him a glare. "With what you got on, you ain't looking for a walk, and you know it."

Gin licked his lips absentmindedly, laughing. "Oh? What do you think I'm looking for?"

Grimmjow hopped from foot to foot, slightly jumping in place and slashing the air with his fists. "Do I need ta spell it out for ya? You're looking for a rough fuck, like a whore."

_Like a whore._

Gin frowned for a moment before his smile bounced back on his face. It was one thing for his Aizen-sama to use the term, but he hated the way the word sounded on Grimmjow's lips. He used shunpo to get close enough to bear down on Grimmjow, his lips slightly over the teal-haired man's ear. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to put _your_ fantasies in someone else's mouth?" he hissed, grabbing the Sexta's arm and pulling it backward.

He didn't expect Grimmjow to tip backward just enough to swing his leg back and sweep Gin off his feet. He broke hold of Grimmjow, crashing to the floor. He rolled in time to miss Grimmjow's fist, but not fast enough to keep the Pantera from rolling on top of him and pinning him to the floor on his belly. He squirmed and groaned. "Well, isn't this a strange turn of events."

Grimmjow stayed on top of him, grabbing the silver-haired man's arms and pulling them back. He manifested a large black cuff and looped it around both of Gin's wrists, effectively restraining his movements.

Gin hummed. "Hollow magic again, I see."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You've seen it before?"

Gin nodded. "From Misoka-chan. Is that new?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Some Hollow always had it – the Espada started using it in secret, after Aizen had used that funny little orb of his. Aizen knows about it, but he pretends it doesn't exist. It's not all that powerful for most…but it'll hold you for now."

He picked up Gin and kicked down the nearest door – an empty relaxation room. How fitting, thought the Espada, a _relaxation room. _He couldn't speak for the little fox bitch, but he was gonna find the immediate future ahead of him quite relaxing indeed.

Grimmjow threw his fox-faced captive into the room, letting him run into the large hardwood table. He was careful to avoid the cuffs for right now. He removed the outer jacket and grinned at the expanse of pale, bare skin that lay before him. _Fuck yeah_, he thought with a grin, _I'm gonna enjoy this._

Gin moved slowly, trying to turn around. "If you're gonna take me, you better fucking _look at me_ while you do it." He hated that damned cuff around his wrists, but he was getting excited. Grimmjow didn't push his submissive buttons the way Aizen-sama did, but the rough play had him amused enough to play along. He wasn't sure the Espada realized how easy it was to use his reiatsu to break the cuff off, but the game was fun enough. So he'd play.

Grimmjow complied with the smaller man's request, helping him flip over. He bit down on Gin's shoulder, then his neck. He saw the beginnings of what would later be a deep bruise and it pleased him. He growled and pulled a bit of lube out of his pocket, which made his silver fox captive chuckle.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "It wasn't meant for ya …err, I mean…shit." A light blush was creeping on his cheeks. Damnit!

Gin let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you just happened to be carrying around lube then? I wonder who the other party is _supposed_ to be then? Nnoitra? No, he probably likes it raw. Hallibel would rip your balls off, Yammy can't sit still long enough to spread his legs, and Ulquiorra's more likely to spit on you than let you fuck 'im."

Grimmjow poured enough lube to cover his hands and then slid his pants down, leaving his classic Espada jacket on and his boots. "Always wanted to fuck with my shoes on," he purred softly to himself.

He continued teasing and tormenting Gin with bites, scratches, and licks, digging his nails into the pale man's back. He used his left hand to spread the lube over Gin's entrance, digging a finger inside him for just a moment, twisting and probing. He smiled down at Gin wickedly as he found a soft spongy area and gave it a good light drag with his finger.

Gin jerked forward, his lips parting. "Oh! G-g-grimmjow…"

Grimmjow laughed, moving to slick his own hardness with the lube and set the lube on the table. "Oh no, bitch, I want the full experience. Don't ya know what to call me when you're pressed down like this? You _are_ a captive, you know."

Gin smirked to himself – is that what Grimmjow wanted to play out? OK, he would roll with it for now – how could he deny someone a full experience?

"Forgive me, Grimmjow-_sama_…I just…I _need_ you so bad." He delivered the lines with enough sincerity to make them believable, giving Grimmjow a look that would melt even the ice down in that human realm, where was it? Siberia? Antarctica? One of those. It was damned cold either way.

He twisted in his bonds and watched Grimmjow react. He responded by pushing all the way inside Gin with one thrust, making sure to slam right into that sweet spot that had Gin so damned excited. The tight space made the Sexta Espada's eyes roll back in his head.

"Damn, you're tight…I woulda thought you'd be loose as hell – oh…shit…" He worked his hips to push as deep as possible, slamming into Gin over and over again. He felt his little captive wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Oh yes…always tight for _Grimmjow-sama_, right? Is it good? Oh, tell me it's good…" Gin was laughing so hard in his head he had to fight to keep in character. This was hilarious – and Grimmjow was buying every last drop of the twisted lemonade he was selling.

Not that he wasn't aroused – his swollen arousal was aching and he was hoping Grimmjow would let him get off too…

Grimmjow looked down at the hot silver man underneath him and rubbed that pale erection of his until Gin parted those lips again. He took the opportunity wholesale, crushing his warm lips against the slightly cool ones until he felt Gin accept him, reaching out for his tongue. They stayed like that, Grimmjow kissing Gin fiercely while stroking him, fingers dancing over the shaft as if they had done this a thousand times.

He sucked on the ex-captain's tongue lightly as he worked on bringing his little captive to completion. The rough contact of driving inside Gin was almost too much for Grimmjow to handle – pleasure had him tight in her fist, and she wasn't lettin' go for anything. He broke off the kiss and hissed in Gin's ear, "Go on and let it all out – I certainly will be."

Gin breathed in deeply, trying desperately to hold control over the situation…what little control he did have. He was losing it fast, and he still needed to make another social call…well, after he took yet another shower. "As you wish, _Grimmjow-sama_….ahhhhhhhh…" he tried to soften his voice a little, but it just wasn't in the cards as he came good and hard, his body shaking and wobbling on the table.

Grimmjow grunted as he came, unable to hold back as the smaller man clenched and tightened around him like a vise. He emptied into Gin for what felt like eternity until he was finally spent, panting and snarling softly. He reached for the cuff to take it off and then recoiled as Gin sat up, breaking it off as easily as one would put their arms into the sleeves of a shirt.

"You…you were able to break it! How?" he asked, his face brightly lit with confusion.

Gin smiled. "Apparently, Hollow magic is somewhat like low-level Kidou – which means that if I counteract it with enough reiatsu, I'll be able to break out of the binding. But that was fun though! However, next time I'm on top, blue kitty. Your choice of location leaves a lot to be desired, according to my back." He re-dressed himself slowly, letting Grimmjow watch the fabric cover his skin again, revealing only a flash of his chest and legs.

Grimmjow chuckled. "You knew I was going to get you?"

Gin shrugged. "I figured after Aizen-sama showed me off at the meeting when I first came to Las Noches, you'd be waiting for the day you'd get a piece of me. I could have clobbered ya – but I figured this would be a lot more fun."

His voice turned sharper, making the Sexta cringe. "However…don't _ever_ think that these games with you serve to distract me from Aizen-sama. You get to borrow a mere character…Aizen-sama owns the the stage, the play, and the entire theatre on top of it. Let him think too much on it, and he'll own the audience too."

He walked past Grimmjow and turned, angling his body slightly in the doorway. He waved, his voice going back to its normal light cheerfulness. "Bye bye!"

* * *

**Up front and center, the last part was for MintCa. I wanted to honor her GrimmGin request, but I had to fight to fit it into the story. I figured it was a good opportunity to show that really, all control/domination is about choice on both sides of the fence – Grimm is rough, but Gin sees him coming, and **_**chooses**_** to let the Sexta have his way. I needed to cap it off with one of my favorite Gin moments – who doesn't love that "bye bye!" he does? **

**I debated whether or not to add the Grimmjow-sama, but I made sure to italicize it to indicate that Gin is merely playing a role. His parting reply to Grimmjow says more about the level of control that Aizen has over the silver one than anything else, I think. Plus, Gin is hilarious when he's 'playing the show', as he calls it. **

**The first part was so much fun to write – I enjoy teacher/student roleplay as a fetish in stories, and I felt it fit in with uber-controlling Aizen. **

**There's a phrase that's repeated in the story multiple times for effect: power does that to a man. It's even in the section with Aizen and the mirror, where he comes to grips with the man he used to show to the world and the man he is now. I hate 100% Evil Aizen stories, because I don't believe anyone is completely without humanity. I'm not saying the man is Mary Freakin' Sunshine, but he's got a human edge in there…somewhere. Even when it's twisted into something that Aizen can relate to, it's still there. I had to have that tricky sword of his make an appearance – Kyora Suigetsu is one of my favorite zanpaktous. **

**I forgot to comment on Hollow magic: that is something I'm totally throwing in there. I know it's not part of Bleach, but it's fanfiction and that's how I roll. It's never going to really be anything spectacular, but I couldn't think of how to make a tray float on air or how to restrain a shinigami pretending to hate every minute of his restraints aside from…magic. And of course Aizen knows – but it's much more fun for him to pretend he doesn't! Ha ha! This story will not fully follow any of the Bleach arcs, but touch on them slightly. Anime mostly, as I don't read the manga (okay, I just started at Chapter 0 in the manga…I have a long way to go. ;.;)**

**Misoka, the female arrancar that serves Gin the mystery meal from Ulquiorra will be making a few appearances, along with some other super-minor characters. Plots don't hinge on her, but she'll serve to drive some of the sub-storylines along nicely. **

**Next up: not sure. I'm feeling like some AizenxUlqui, maybe some AizenxGrimm, but I really like having Grimmjow around to start trouble. And there is the fact that Ulquiorra sent Gin a special little meal – what's up with **_**that**_** anyway? **

**I'll keep updating as much as I can, but this weekend I have several clients that need my attention, and they don't seem to want to commission slash-happy fanfiction. So I'll be going back to the dull world of salesletters, brochures, and sales docs…but just like Ahnold, I'll be back!**


	4. A Gardener's Touch

Moonbathing, an AizenxGin story

**Chapter 4: A Gardener's Touch**

_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. If it were ...well, let's just say Gin would have a whole different reason why he's smiling all the time, let me tell you..._

**Author's Notes:**

**Kimiko-Kuchiki prompted me to update, and this update is primarily for her and everyone else that's been happily waiting for me to update.**

**Usual warning list: AU, yaoi, control games, implied BDSM and Dom/sub stuff. M for a reason, darlings.  
**

**I'm introducing someone here that's going to be a little controversial. The cat and mouse game is heating up.**

* * *

_"..and he'll own the audience too."_

Grimmjow snarled to himself, Gin's icy words digging into him with an intensity that made him wish he really hadn't given up his fur after all. Not that it would have stopped him from shivering -- the chill he felt didn't come from being cold, but from being all too aware of the shadow man in this mental theatre: Aizen.

A clean getaway wasn't in the cards, but that was what he wanted - to have power but away from Aizen. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon: the man enjoyed playing God way too much. He signed on to Aizen's agenda to be able to move higher and higher up the chain of life, not for any other reason. Of course, he wouldn't convert that thought into an actual statement: that last little 'dance' with Aizen had cured him of the desire to mouth off to the shinigami.

Playing with Gin, Aizen's favorite was asking for trouble.

No.

It was asking for _disaster_. Pandemonium. Total and utter ruin.

For a logical man, the choice was simple: stay the hell away from Gin. Play it cool.

Grimmjow was known for many things: the six that hung low on his back like an invitation, the half-jacket that drew far too much attention to his Hollow hole, the shocking blue hair that looked like electricity itself, and a temper that felt like it could turn the high walls of Las Noches to rubble in a flash.

Logic was nowhere to be found in that list.

So instead of looking for ways to avoid the smirking man, the Sexta Espada was looking for ways to get closer to him.

Grimmjow began to pace and thought about his next move. Gin had left so quickly after their session that he hadn't gotten a chance to ask him anything about well, anything.

_Tch. He's a damn shinigami bastard. I need to remember that._

It wasn't like the sex was bad -- in fact, if Gin was like that with Aizen, no wonder the so-called King of Hueco Mundo seemed so happy at meetings.

Meetings. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, looking at the newly installed clock in his room. He went immediately back to his room after Gin dipped off so suddenly - no reason to hang around.

The clock told him what eternal night could not: it was nearly time for a meeting. The last time Aizen was agitated with Grimmjow about meetings, it ended with Grimmjow struggling to catch his breath. Heck, who was he kidding? It ended with Grimmjow struggling to just breathe. He figured that by the time he made it down to the meeting hall, he would be just in time for the meeting. Sonido had nothing on the immense size of the palace, and it would still take a few minutes.

He tugged on his jacket to smooth it out and left his thoughts on Gin back with the familiar items in his room, sailing out the door with his trademark scowl on his face. No need to change anything.

* * *

For a man who wanted to stand at the top of the world, Aizen had few short term desires that really mattered. There were the little things, such as the hot tea that was warming his hand. The size of the teacup reminded him of his ambitions: tall, but easily accessible. Like with the tea, all he needed to do was take a sip.

The shy, hesitant figure next to him wasn't necessarily a desire per se - but he wouldn't have minded taking a few sips there, either.

"Are you sure ...I should be up here, Aizen-sama?" the shy voice inquired gently.

Aizen set the teacup back into the recessed cavity that particular teacup called home and flashed a smile reminiscent of his captain days. "All things are placed where I wish them. Is there someone you think that will challenge me on this?"

The question wasn't answered with anything more than a slight shake of the head, but Aizen decided not to push. A light case of nerves amused him, and that's all this was - for now. The descent into fear, real fear, is best staggered and stretched out to overwhelm each sense. There would be a time where that shy, quiet voice would scream, would beg, would plead.

That time was not now.

He traced over the figure's uniform, admiring the lines. It did not surprise him how well the uniform fit, nor did it surprise him to sense tiny tendrils of lust coiling around his spine. What was the point of controlling all your eyes fell upon if you couldn't sample as you pleased? That would come soon. He was sure of it.

Compared only on merits of size, the hand he touched could not compare to his. Neither could the arm, or the shoulder. They were far smaller, far more frail. He was aware that the soul that owned that limb still burned with enough independence and resolve to keep things interesting. Not necessarily change anything -- the timeline was fixed and nothing, not even this one, would keep him away from his goals. Not all things were about world domination; not in the slightest. This was nothing but pure entertainment. He was about to bring the world to its knees; he figured he could take a break or two to enjoy himself.

He lightly trailed his fingertips over that pale arm again, quietly musing if he was the first person to step onto this territory. It wasn't rough terrain in the slightest, more like a hidden prairie that was covered in wildflowers that had not yet been trampled, had not been defiled and spoiled and forgotten about.

"Aizen-sama..." He smiled as the shy voice rose up again.

"Yes, Orihime?" He grinned and turned his fingertips into pencils, crafting concentric circles that were not satisfied with only existing on top of the skin. He wanted more, as all who taste the untasted do.

When there was no answer, he let it go. He heard the footsteps of his dear Espada approaching, as well as the footsteps of his darling Gin. He wondered if Gin was aware of the way Aizen's reiatsu hovered ever so close to the red-haired human girl without clashing into it, without claiming it for his own...yet.

The first to arrive was his Ulquiorra, his raven locks swishing quietly as he stood in front of the throne. If he seemed shocked at why the meeting was being held in the throne room, he gave no indication of it in his face. Aizen did notice his Cuarta's eyes widen slightly as he noticed Orihime sitting on the left of the throne, with Aizen's hand currently pressed lightly against Orihime's elbow. It was only for an instant, but it gave Aizen a definite burst of satisfaction.

The usual set rolled in after that -- Nnoitra, dragging the blonde Fraccion that reminded him far too much of Kira Izuru for Aizen's liking, Harribel, one of his favorites due to her loyalty, Barragan, an Espada he had to tolerate due to his powers, Szayel, who looked like he didn't get in enough experiments for the day, and Stark, who looked like he needed a nap to go with the nap he just woke up from.

Zommari sonidoed in after that -- more to show off his superior speed than from any actual hurry. Aaronerio followed in after that, followed by a whining Yammy. The dark voice of his Novena silenced the Decima, while the lighter twin voice chuckled at it all.

The last to show up were none other than Grimmjow and Gin, with both of them looking first at the top of the throne and its mysterious guest, then at each other. The only empty spots left were by Ulquiorra and another one by Nnoitra. Grimmjow wasn't going to sit next to the emotionless 4th Espada, so he rushed over to sit next to Nnoitra. Nnoitra rolled his eyes but said nothing. Gin looked up at Orihime in shock, his trademark smile fading for a split second before it returned. He tried to hold that mask in place as he made his way over to sit next to Ulquiorra.

Aizen sensed Tousen hovering in the shadows, working with some of the equipment. "I will not need your audio-visual assistance, Tousen. Please step down to join the others." Tousen did not hesitate, following his lord's orders.

Once Tousen was in place, Aizen cleared his throat and began his meeting.

"I've mentioned to you before that I know Kurosaki Ichigo is on his way toward us. This is nothing my finest soldiers need to concern themselves with -- his...reason for the unexpected visit is quite.._.obvious_." He punctuated the words with light touches over Orihime's elbow, her shoulder, then a light drag of his fingertips down her arm and finally resting them on the arm of the throne dangerously close to her hip and rear.

Orihime made a soft whimper but did not respond in either direction, choosing to try to remain as still as possible.

He continued, letting his hand move back to his lap, if only for the moment. "Such a mistake, but that is neither here nor there. I want all of you to know that we will not challenge our strategy in the least. I want you to continue enjoying life here in Las Noches. When it is time to strike --" he cut off suddenly, his hand snaking back to lightly tap Orihime's hand twice before taking it in his hands. He brought her hand up to his eye, then lowered it suddenly, as if remembering something. "we'll be ready, not such readiness will be a challenge."

His eyes spotted Ulquiorra and Gin making the same surprised face. Oh, his two favorites were so similar. Even though Gin smiles all too often and Ulquiorra rarely smiles at all, they are more similar than anyone knows -- especially when it comes to their feelings for their lord. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction that it was so easy to control their emotions with small things. The girl wasn't that interesting - save for her power.

He mused idly what her powers would be like in bed -- after all, if you could reject reality, wouldn't that mean you could create an infinite loop of ecstasy? He'd like to find out, perhaps.

Gin was struggling to keep that smiling mask intact, while Ulquiorra seemed to be shivering ever so slightly. Both men were at war with their emotions. Their beloved lord and master was showing favor to this human girl? To challenge him was out of the question - he was the King of Hueco Mundo, and there was nothing he could not have.

Yet to let it go would be like letting go of their place in Aizen's life, something that was unbearable. Aizen knew the thought processes of his two favorites like the back of his hand, like the false daytime that his 9th Espada despised...like the innocence of the woman seated dangerously close to him.

He smiled his usual smile and then grew tired of this meeting. The close proximity of the object of Kurosaki Ichigo's rescue attempt was beginning to affect his thoughts a tiny bit.

_Aizen-sama, what you doing? This girl...you are aware of her status. _The thought was voiced by his zanpaktou, the words bouncing around in his head.

_You do not miss a thing, my dear._ He thought quietly to his illusion-crafting zanpaktou.

He brought his eyes back to the scene of his loyal subjects gathered under him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the view. This was a dress rehearsal for the main performance -- when he would sit on a throne greater than any other, with the entire world underneath him. He was okay with Las Noches, but to say he was content would not do.

Collecting himself a bit and thinking about his next move, he smiled down to Tousen. "You have been working hard with your special reconnaissance project on Kurosaki Ichigo's team -- why don't you share your findings with us?"

Tousen bowed in thanks and began speaking, though Aizen tuned him out. Tousen was along for the ride, a tool that had to take up space in the master's toolbox merely because it was far too obvious to leave behind. Unlike Gin, who could be oiled and placed in velvet and gold inlaid boxes, Tousen was a completely different tool. The expense of keeping him paled in comparison to the damage he may cause if he were left behind.

The blind man was a subject that his zanpaktou despised, mainly because her mirror games did not work on him. He seemed not to notice this fact, and his loyalty to Aizen was matched only by his devotion to justice -- whatever that was for Tousen. Tousen spent time with Wonderweiss, who hung on every word the way Ulquiorra relished every second he could spend with his master.

He let his reiatsu begin to curl ever closer to Orihime, circling her without ever striking her. Oh, it would dart past her shoulder or linger close to her ear, but it didn't touch, didn't probe, didn't penetrate.

There would be time for all of those things.

He switched back to actively looking at the scene, sensing that Tousen was finished speaking.

"I will leave you all with this -- Kurosaki Ichigo and his nakama are following a truth they think is real. They are assuming that they are coming to rescue someone who fits better in their world than she does here. Is that really the truth? I'll leave them to ponder that - I already know the answer. We will let them come to us, and everything else will fit into place. There is nothing else to it. For now, as I said before - we are close to ...tasting victory. In fact, victory is so close that one only need to reach for it, pick it up, and sample it for themselves to know of its reality."

His hands were mirroring his statements, picking up Orihime's gentle hand, lifting it up high and then drawing it close to his lips, his eyes moving to hers and then back to Gin and Ulquiorra. He pressed the tip of her finger against his lips for a brief moment before giving the woman's digit a soft lick. He wasn't sure if Orihime's soft gasp could be heard down below, but the woman's small O-shaped mouth was indication of the reaction.

Just as fast as he made the move, he let go and smiled. "I must seem distracted. I apologize. I do not believe there is anything else to say. Please, go on with your day."

He looked at Orihime with a smile. "If you wouldn't mind staying with me for a little while, Inoue-san?" The name shift was exceedingly polite, with just a hint of smugness.

He stood up and began to walk off after all the Espada, Gin, and Tousen departed. He offered his hand to the human girl and smiled brightly when she placed the fragile hand in his. "As you wish...Aizen-sama..." she looked confused by his actions, but he smiled at her all the same. "I figured you must be tired of eating dinners in your room, and I could use some company if you wouldn't mind."

She shook her head. "I...uh, sure. I can do that."

_She trusts you, you know. You have not laid a hand on her since she got here. This means much to her. She will follow you for now. I just hope you aren't planning to tear off her petals. _His zanpaktou chimed in with a low, husky voice. He relied on his sword to carry out great illusions and knew from the experiences of other shinigami what could happen with an unhappy zanpaktou. _I am an excellent gardener, Kyouka. Do not trouble yourself so. _He felt that reply was sufficient.

The Lord and the princess began to walk away to another set of rooms not too far away from the throne room: Aizen's personal set of suites where he entertained.

* * *

Gin looked at Ulquiorra, then at the glass walkway where he spotted Aizen and that human girl Inoue Orihime. His blood boiled over at the sight of her with his captain, his leader, his master and his lover all rolled into one. He felt something break inside him.

Laughter bubbled inside his head and he ground his teeth together. Shinsou seemed to be enjoying his misfortune.

_I warned you that you would be discarded, Gin-san. I warned you._ The voice was as mocking and cold as Gin's own, which made him even angrier.

He turned to Ulquiorra again. "We ought ta go follow 'em and see wha Aizen-sama's up ta, ne?" His accent was creeping back in, unable to be held in check due to his raging temper.

Ulquiorra sniffed. "Why do I need to go with you?" On the inside, Ulquiorra was delighted to be close to Gin, able to still smell a hint of mint on the man's skin. However, what Gin wanted to do was so dangerous and risky. He knew that if they were caught ...Aizen would punish them both, one way or another.

Gin opened his eyes, showing off the dazzling red color. It was a quiet bit of defiance on Gin's part, as he only truly opened his eyes for his Aizen-sama.

He licked his lips and smiled at Ulquiorra. "C'mon, it's a adventure - and you know why. 'Cos ya hurtin' over it too. Doan' lie ta meh, Ulqui."

Gin buried his hands in the sleeves of his outer robe and began to move off towards that cluster of suites Aizen used to entertain...when he felt like playing nice, that is. Gin knew all too well that just as there was a nice, naughty was never far off.

_Aizen-sama, what did I do? Why are ya doin' this ta meh...?_

-  
**AN: I think we're going to end it right here -- I wanted to do another chapter for everyone. I know, I know, no lemons! What is wrong with me? ;) Not every chap will have a lemon but there's some foreshadowing in here with Aizen/Orihime... I'll be going back to my het erotica roots next chap, but there will be plenty of yaoi for you fangirls to enjoy!**

**The cat and mouse game deepens! How far will Aizen go with Orihime? I threw in a couple of shoutouts to my favorite zanpaktou spirit in the whole Bleachverse - Kyouka Suigetsu. I like the idea of Aizen's zan being courteous to Orihime - or is that really what's going on? Remember what Aizen's sword does. That's all I'm going to say.**

**I'm aware that my MB universe is out of synch with the anime/manga - I needed a reason for the meeting that fit with what I was trying to do in the 'chessboard' sense, and Ichigo's arrival for Orihime and what Aizen says plays to that nicely. Keep in mind what Aizen says about Orihime; that WILL come into play.**

**Oh - there will be a lot of oneshots and such that center around the Moonbathing universe. The best way to stay in the loop is to put my author's account on alerts if you like this universe - stay tuned because it's getting hot in here! :D**


	5. A Gardener's Touch: Part Two

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Serious business. **

**AN: Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated Moonbathing. My beta and I are back in the place to be continuing this little cat & mouse story of ours. I couldn't the 'Gardener's Touch' arc without his assistance. This starts out with a little setup from some of our background characters (my beta loves Curly-chan, so I write the introduction for him - thanks JT!), but it's primarily Aizen & Orihime, with an interesting set of events at the end ;) **

**Warnings: for this chapter? no lemon, but control games & mental distress on the horizon. Aizen being well, Aizen. **

**Chapter 5: a Gardener's Touch, Part Two **

**

* * *

**

Misoka watched Melita rush around the room getting everything ready. She had already set up all the refreshments, realizing that Aizen-sama would be bringing a guest into this set of rooms. It was the fifth time that Melita had double checked everything, which Misoka found excessive even for the head of the hospitality department.

"It's Aizen-sama's little orange haired pet, Misoka-chan. We have to make sure everything is flawless."

The room was well decorated literally from top to bottom. It was a secret favorite among the senior heads of the hospitality department in Las Noches, since it wasn't completely stark white. She had suggested that little detail to Aizen-sama, who gave her the go-ahead to change it to make it a little more colorful.

"Nothing too bright, Melita-san. We do not want guests to get the wrong idea about me."

She wasn't sure what Aizen-sama really meant by that -- the Lord of Hueco Mundo had a way of making everything sound both confusing and utterly delightful at the same time. She often wished he entertained more so she could hear the deep, husky tones of his voice but that was not to be.

"I hear that the human girl is the guest Aizen-sama has wanted us to prepare for. So much trouble for a human girl, even though Minako-san says that she's really pretty."

Melita shrugged, waving a hand to the curly-haired arrancar as she checked on the way the trays sat on the solid wood table, dabbing at a stray line of dust. "Who cares? The only thing that matters is Aizen-sama's satisfaction, Curly-chan."

Misoka blushed suddenly, remembering another person saying that pet name. Strange, it sounded so much more interesting coming from Ichimaru-sama than from Melita-san.

"Daydreaming again? I swear, I should have gotten Ayano to help me with this task."

Misoka shook her head and bowed slightly to her superior. "Please forgive me, Melita-san. I will not wander again." She did not want her boss to think that only spoiled, arrogant Ayano could do things. It was hard to get noticed as it was, but whenever Ayano was involved there was no way she could even dream of getting any attention at all.

Melita was already on the move to look at something else. She heard footsteps down the hallway and sighed. The room was going to be as nice as it was going to be. She carefully laid a light warming spell over the trays, pleased that she had finally found a way to use these strange things the other servants called Hollow Magic. _What did the house staff need with such things that seemed only good for parlor tricks? _She sighed, and turned back to Misoka. "They're coming. Let us stay out of the way now. You can start working on polishing those special teacups for the ceremony soon, eh?"

The two arrancar carefully slipped out of the room through the side entrance, making sure to lock the door behind them. Everything was set for company, and regardless of how either of them felt about the human girl, one thing was clear: for Aizen-sama, everything would be perfect.

_It had to be._

* * *

_When he was sitting on that large throne, he seemed larger than life. Now, it almost feels like he's normal._

Orihime's mind was bubbling with random thoughts as she followed the Lord of Hueco Mundo. Aizen-sama was interested in seeing her privately and she wasn't in a position to necessarily say no. She hadn't been here long, but she knew the ex-captain shinigami would not tolerate incorrect answers. The glass hallway was beautiful, with high ceilings that she would of had to crane her neck upward just to barely get the proper view.

Aizen-sama rarely called for her, seeming to need nothing from her. On the rare moments she was summoned to stand before him, his tone was terse and rather vague on what she needed to do.

Her thoughts zoomed back to the topic of the meeting she was invited to: Ichigo was in Las Noches. He was coming for _her_; he was going to save _her_.

They are assuming that they are coming to rescue someone who fits better in their world than she does here.

_What did that mean?_ Aizen-sama had said those words like they were the greatest truth in the world. Did he really mean that she fit better in this world than back home in Karakura Town?

What really startled her was that she was starting to really wonder where she fit. That was never a problem before -- she knew where she fit. She had Tatsuki as her friend and her protector -- her long hair was a testament to that bond. She had the snowflake hairpins that were a gift from her long lost brother Sora -- that was something that no one could ever take away from her.

Now she was in this strange land, in these strange clothes, following a man that touched her so strangely. What was this feeling that she felt when his lips brushed against the tip of her fingers? It was a weird warm feeling that radiated all over her body and made her mind run even wilder than before.

"Here we are, Inoue-san."

He helped her step into a large suite, shutting the door behind them. There was a large crack in the doorway, which would have let any observer get a clear view of what was happening in the room. Orihime was not aware of this, too deep in her own thoughts to really think about such subtle movements.

Orihime took in the large space, decorated with a few red tapestries on the wall, a thick red carpet underneath them, with a large darkwood table in the center with off-white cushions around it. It was beautiful and certainly far more elegant than anything she owned in the real world.

There was a large array of snacks and treats arranged on the table, and she moved slowly behind Aizen-sama, unsure of what to do next.

A warm hand was offered, and Orihime remembered that hand. She remembered the way that hand moved, the way that hand had brought her soft and slender counterpart to its owner's lips. It was something that she wasn't sure how to handle.

_It's the wrong man. It's not Ichigo. _

Yet, she wasn't sure if she could fully agree with her own thoughts. Indeed, it was not Ichigo. It wasn't the man that was coming to save her, and it wasn't the man she wanted to love for five lifetimes. For the moment, that hand provided more comfort than she had in her lonely cell with no one except Ulquiorra to speak to. The stoic Espada was more of a listener than anything else, but she always got the feeling she was annoying him with her chatter.

She accepted the hand carefully, letting Aizen-sama help her down onto a cushion. He sat across from her, which seemed strange to Orihime.

_After…what he did earlier…I thought he would sit as close as he could. _

That deep, cultured voice curled around her in every direction, even though he was only seated across from her. The hands that had taken control of her world with ease were pouring tea into the large teacups and offering a cup to her. Their hands brushed for a brief moment, and Orihime felt that the warmth that curled around her was not due to the hot tea at all.

The words were as smooth as the voice itself. "Is everything to your liking, Inoue-san?"

She nodded weakly, watching him sip his own tea for a moment. Her heart was beginning to beat faster, the confusion of the day itself making her very nervous. Why am I here?

"You seem so nervous. Please, feel free to speak freely, my dear."

_Even though he sounds so sweet, I keep feeling like I should be careful._ "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

She sighed, feeling how comfortable the cushion was underneath her. She had tried a cheesecake, and found it simply delicious. It wasn't like one of her kitchen creations, but she could appreciate the level of effort that was put into all of the treats before her eyes.

She tried for small talk -- mainly about her life in the real world, going to school and fighting with Tatsuki. She mentioned Ishida's sewing skills and the project he was helping her make. A few mentions of Chad and how sweet he was to help her rearrange those heavy bookcases. She hummed a tune, and then realized that she hadn't once asked Aizen-sama anything about him. Gosh, where are my manners?

"I'm so sorry! I just kept going on and on and I didn't even bother to get to know you at all…um…I don't really know where to begin…"

Those deep brown eyes fixated onto her gray ones, and the smile that followed seemed to be laced with amusement. "Well, you're a human girl, yes? So you've told me things about life as a human. This is definitely a good thing. However, I am a shinigami. Therefore, my beginning and your beginning are a little bit different, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded slowly, her hands running along the edge of the teacup nervously. What does he mean?

He continued, keeping his smile carefully in place. "I mean that my beginning starts elsewhere. You see, the heart of a shinigami is in their zanpaktou, the extension of my soul. I would be remiss if I didn't start there, wouldn't you agree Inoue-san?"

She finally noticed the zanpaktou at his side, and it was the first time since she had been in this room with Aizen-sama that she really felt afraid. She had seen zanpaktou before, naturally -- but it was different. She was used to seeing them cut, slice, and slash. She was used to seeing only violence -- how could Aizen-sama speak so calmly about such a thing?

"Aizen-sama…I don't know…"

He cut her off with a lazy sweep of his hand. "That's alright. I understand that you've most likely only seen the negative side of what a shinigami's zanpaktou can do. Therefore, how can I look away from your fear? If our positions were reversed, I am sure I would be afraid too. However, it does not have to be that way. As I mentioned, a zanpaktou is an extension of a shinigami's soul. Surely you would not mind if I took a moment to bear a piece of my soul to you, Inoue-san?"

_A piece of his soul?_ A slight blush crept over her cheeks as she absorbed the words. They sounded tempting dripping from his lips. "Yes…I mean, no! That's fine…um…thank you, Aizen-sama…"

Those hands again, smooth as his voice and the chocolate brown hair, rising up to pull out his zanpaktou. It was a sight that still filled her with fear -- fear from the realization he could easily end her existence as smoothly as he delivered tea to each of their teacups.

Once he had the zanpaktou freed from his side, he paused. "I apologize, Inoue-san. In the middle of my demonstration, it seems I have neglected to acknowledge the depths of your fear about such things. My apologies, please allow me to reverse things a bit for your comfort's sake."

She can't believe he's turning the zanpaktou's hilt to her small hands. It is still sheathed, but just as she realizes in his hands it could be the death of her, the same could be said of this tall man with smooth hair. She can't refuse him now, can't stop and try to turn back to the way things were. So she clutches the weapon tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turn to hard, visible stones.

There is no reaction from this man, the unchallenged ruler of Hueco Mundo. That smile is still playing on his lips and he gives her his approval in a slight nod. "Remove the sheath, Inoue-san. You allowed me to give you the full experience, yes?"

Orihime notices that there are no mocking tones hidden in the man's statement, only a strange curiosity reflected in his eyes. _He doesn't think I will be able to go forward. I'll show him that I can. I can_.

There's a soft ringing heard in the room as the sheath comes off the blade, and she looks down at the blade for the first time. She notices that there seems to be a soft etching of crescent moons, but that isn't what really gets her attention.

_It's like I can see myself as clearly as I would if I was staring into a mirror. _

It is the reflective property of the blade that mesmerizes her. For a moment, she forgets that she is in this entertaining room of Aizen-sama's. For a moment, she forgets that she is even in Las Noches or Hueco Mundo, surrounded by eternal night and a moon that never seems to become full. She notices nothing except how clear she can see her reflection and those crescent moons. It's one of the most beautiful sights that she's seen in her life -- and she doesn't want to let it go for anything.

Only when his voice rises just slightly does she realize that the terms of her life really haven't changed. She is still in Hueco Mundo, with the picture of eternal night clearly visible in the window off to her right. She is still in Las Noches, given the exquisite style and elegance of the room around her, coupled with her stark white uniform. Aizen-sama is still looking at her curiously, but she notices he does not ask for his sword back just yet.

"We are almost finished, Inoue-san. Surely I could not conclude your exploration without a view of what this extension of my sword can do?"

"But Aizen-sama…"

"You are in control of the blade, Inoue-san, and you do not look like the type to fall on your own sword. So what else is there to fear?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama…"

She notices him stand for the first time since they've been seated. While he is not the man she wants to spend five lifetimes with, she can't help but notice how well his uniform fits him, nor can she ignore the total presence this man has no matter where he is.

The words that follow next seem to come from the same sweet, slow batch as their predecessors. "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."

There is a bright white light that floods every last bit of her vision for a moment. She notices that it isn't painful per se, just overwhelming. There's a soft fog that curls around her and as the light retreats, she can see afterimages of crescent moons before her vision returns to normal. The experience isn't sensual by design or default, but there's a strange feeling that follows the experience that leaves Orihime wondering about everything that has happened. She remembers this strange feeling; it is cut from the same series of emotions that ran through her as she sat next to Aizen-sama on the arm of that great throne.

"How was it, Inoue-san?"

"Wow…amazing…Aizen-sama."

She is still holding the blade and as she looks up at him, she sees a different look in his eyes. She isn't sure where that look came from -- he hadn't changed his face as she knew. Finally, the realization that she's still holding the blade -- his blade -- hits her and she drops the blade on the table.

The loud crash jars her nerves and she treats back to the default lines of her personality. "Oh! I'm so sorry Aizen-sama! I feel really silly - oh gosh, I'll clean it up right away. I just need a cloth or something -- ooh! like those ones on TV -- quicker picker upper -- but what if you didn't want to pick? it's like trying to pick which spill is the most important -- aren't they all important? wouldn't one get jealous? i know i would …i mean…oh gosh, what's wrong with me?"

There's a soft chuckle, and she finds herself relieved to find that her host is not angry in the slightest -- he even sounds amused. "I would imagine that the smaller spills could become jealous, but sometimes, all that's needed is a wave of the hand to create things anew."

She looks down and notices the trays have been cleaned, with no evidence that her error even existed. Her mysterious host is holding the blade again, but it is sheathed now as if it has served its purpose already. He lightly moves the sword back in its place by his side, with his fingers slowly caressing the hilt. It's a move that Orihime does not miss, but she isn't sure what it really means.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Inoue-san? I know you were a bit afraid of my zanpaktou earlier, so I'll go ahead and put it away now. I appreciate your …trust and understanding. I hope the demonstration pleased you."

He does not wait for a reply, which is okay for Orihime because she does not know what to say to that. Aizen-sama walks out of her line of sight and she feels relieved to be alone with her thoughts again.

She may not know how to respond to Aizen-sama's last statements, but she _does_ know that strong voice approaching followed by reiatsu that seems to crash and fill the hallway outside the room. Could that be…Ichigo?

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

She stands up, unable to contain her excitement. Ichigo, her Ichigo coming to save her from this terrible land of eternal night. She begins to move out of the room, but then stops sadly. What could she do in a place like this to actually help him.

_I will wait here, Kurosaki-kun. I promise I won't do anything to slow you down. _

* * *

For an Espada and an ex-captain shinigami, there was much inner feline to be had between the two of them. Both Gin and Ulquiorra were crouched down low around the door to Aizen's entertaining suite, their eyes watching all of the events taking shape.

There was a sharp look of disgust on Gin's face. "So clumsy…why does Aizen even bother with this girl…over me…"

"You are getting worked up over nothing. He has made no attempt of anything…improper."

"Y'know, Ulqui, sometimes ya really piss me off." He shoved the arrancar lightly but there was no heat or power in the movement. He rested his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder lightly, fingers twisting up in the light cloth of the white uniform.

Ulquiorra watched Gin quietly, noticing the obvious distress of the shinigami. Normally, he would brush off such physical contact, but he realized that Gin had to be hurting deeply to reach out for anyone except for Aizen-sama. So he let his shoulder be a zone of comfort for Gin, as best as he could.

_You already know what's coming, Gin-san! I told you. __**I told you**__. All of your work means nothing. When a piece of paper gets too dirty to write on, it gets ripped out and thrown aside. Hello, paper!_

Shinsou's words crashed around in Gin's mind over and over, tearing at the little remaining sanity Gin had about the situation.

He wanted to move away from the exposed crack of the door, he wanted to run somewhere far away from here. It would be a useless task -- after all, he figured that even if he ran to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo, the searing pain around his heart wouldn't let go or lessen at all.

_Aizen-sama…don't you want me anymore? _

_Hello, paper._

_Too dirty to write on…_

_Hello, paper. _

_Ripped out and thrown aside…_

_

* * *

_**AN: Whew! This was really hard to write -- Orihime's POV is something that I have zero experience with. I hope it came out okay. I wanted to challenge myself, since I always write from Aizen's POV and for the setup I have in mind for the next chapters, Orihime's POV makes more sense. No, Ichigo isn't there *grins wickedly* That was the hardest part of the scene - trying to figure out how to activate Aizen's tricky sword in a way that made sense. My beta came up with the idea to let _Orihime_ hold the blade herself.**

**The angst with Gin is written stronger than Ulquiorra's because I feel that Gin feels it more. Gin has given up everything -- his homeland, his childhood friend, Kira -- to follow Aizen. Without being in on the chessboard game, I really think this would hurt Gin deeply. Ulquiorra is hurting somewhat as well, but he's well known for holding things in. So I'm trying to balance that - we'll see.**

**The "paper" statements are inspired by Virgins-and-Surgeons's summary note for one of their fics. I saw it a long time ago and for some reason, it stuck. I'm hat-tipping automatically out of respect for a fellow writer. Credit where it's due and all of that. That "hello, paper!" chant is going to haunt me for a while. I wanted to write Gin's Shinsou as less of a sympathetic type than Aizen's zan -- I originally had another scene between those two, but I snipped it out of a feeling that it would take away from the full blast of Gin's thoughts falling apart.**

**I'm going to try to finish this arc -- we're still not 'finished' with Moonbathing, as this arc will take a few chapters to resolve to my liking. :) You know how it 're getting more updates as I sprained my ankle -- I don't have much else I can do except let my imagination run free. **

**If you're also following Chessboard, my Chessboard, the associated journal entries for the Gardener's Touch arc will not actually be posted until the arc is *completely* finished. After all, Aizen-sama really doesn't have time to update his journal right now...he's a bit distracted :)**

**I am so grateful for each and every one of you sticking around even though I don't update this story with the speed I should. Your views, faves, reviews, and alerts are all well-cherished. **

**I cannot give this story the light of day without sending much gratitude towards JT's way -- 3300 words and countless hours of plot & story chat to get to this point. JT supports my fanfiction and handles so much of the behind the scenes thoughts with each chapter. I appreciate his efforts and we both hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Stay tuned!  
**


	6. A Gardener's Touch: Part Three

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. True story.**

**Author's Notes: **

**Warning: Continued mind games / manipulation / mental chessboard tomfoolery and pretty heavy angst (hey, Gin is hurting here!), yaoi & het, sexual situations (not quite my usual M standard, but the next chapter will definitely pick up where this left off...) **

**Setting is roughly at the beginning of the HM arc, but Moonbathing is a fairly separate universe so this is slightly AU. Sorry. **

**Not too many notes at the top here - don't want to spoil ya :D I'm sorry about the flakey updates - this story takes a lot of planning to begin with, and then with this being first quarter and all...my RL life is just straight crazy. I'm planning to take some time off and prepare a few chapters so we have some flow...we'll see...**

**Italics are thoughts. In the case of Aizen speaking to his zan, it's bold and italics. **

**There are several scene splits, as we cut back and forth between Orihime & Aizen and Gin & Ulquiorra. We do open our sixth chapter with a little blast from the (Moonbathing) past - Grimmy! Unlike Kubo, I couldn't just leave Grimmy floating in oblivion, never to be mentioned again... I support Grimmjow's return!**

**OK. Enough chatter... you know what comes next - STORY TIME IN THE PLACE TO BE!!! **

* * *

Grimmjow looked around the hallways of Las Noches carefully. Where was Gin? Was he really the type of fuck and leave?

_Tch. Damned shinigami. _

_Damned shinigami that fucked me senseless. _

The blue-haired arrancar made a face and sighed. It wasn't really like that in reality. _He_ was the one that was doing the fucking, not Gin. So why did it feel like Gin was all over him, around him, and through him? He was on the bottom, for fuck's sake!

_I'm the king. I'm the king. I'm the king!_

_So why do I feel like the freaking horse?_

He wasn't so sure what irritated him more: the fact that he felt like the freaking horse, or the fact that he didn't really seem to _mind_ so much that he felt like the freaking horse.

_Well, as long as he was Gin's horse and only Gin's horse. _

_Well, as long as he was Gin's horse and only Gin's horse...in private. _

_Hey. I might want this guy to devour me whole, but I don't want any of these fucking rejects in Las Noches to get any ideas. _

After all, he was the king. Always.

Though, in his majestic generosity, when it came to a certain silver-haired shinigami, he could make an exception. That's what a king did, of course.

* * *

_Hello, paper! _

Gin sighed, trying to keep himself steady. It was hard watching this scene, but he truly could not pull away. He found himself leaning against Ulquiorra, curling his arm around the Espada's shoulder. He saw the other man tense up visibly, but nothing could have kept Gin from seeking any source of comfort he could find in this case.

He sucked in a breath, then two, trying to calm himself down.

_She doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. _

So why did Aizen put on that show in front of everyone at the meeting? He couldn't get the image of Aizen's lips on that human girl's fingers.

_After all I don' fer ya, Aizen-sama. Haven't I don' enuff ta get yer attention?_

How many times had he raised Shinsou up to deliver death blows for that chocolate-haired shinigami, only to find that haughty, demanding look still visible in his eyes? Perhaps Aizen could fool small-minded and trusting types like Hinamori, but Gin had spent decades knowing the real Aizen that lurked behind those thick frames and that messy librarian haircut.

_I guess I don' really know 'im the way I think I do. _

He studied Ulquiorra's stilness, took in the flat way those large green eyes could not pull away from the crack of the doorway. He remembered that strange tray of his favorite food that was delivered by that curly-haired arrancar - Misoka? He would make a note to speak to Misoka-chan again and say thank you.

_Was it Ulqui? Nah, that arrancar doesn't pay attention to anyone except... except..._

_Aizen-sama._ They both cared nothing for anyone but Aizen-sama. It was the way they had been carefully trained and it was obvious that their devotion meant nothing.

Gin figured there was no point in maintaining distance between himself and the Espada. He started to run his eyes over the slim frame and pale skin, feeling a strange sense of closeness in the fact that they both shared pale skin that was slightly cool to the touch. He wondered if those lips were as cool to the touch as the rest of Ulquiorra's skin seemed to be.

He decided to find out.

* * *

_Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun!_

_He's come to save me. _

_I knew he would come. _

_But..._

Orihime sighed, unable to sit back down as she heard the sound of Ichigo fighting his way toward her. Her hands were clenched together as she began to feel a wave of regret over not being able to be more useful to her hero.

_He's always having to save me. I just wish I could take care of him like that. _

She resolved that whatever Ichigo wanted, she would give to him. It was the least she could do to express her immense gratitude at having such a devoted hero. She blushed slightly as her mind began to imagine things.

_Oh gosh, Ichigo would never look at me like that...like the way..._

A lightly tanned hand reaching out to trap her small counterpart, holding it gently before bringing it to its owner's lips...

She gasped softly, trying to shut away those thoughts. _What am I thinking? Aizen-sama is the bad guy, Ichigo is the good guy...but even though Ichigo is coming to save me I can't think such things. They aren't right._

Her body, apparently, was not concerned about right and wrong or about any sense of ethics at all. That familiar slow heat curled itself around her with each passing second, and it would not let go. If anything, Orihime was convinced it was getting worse. She was suddenly aware of the way her clothes fit so close to her body, and the friction they caused as she paced back and forth in slow circles.

_This is getting out of hand..._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Although the question was delivered in a low hiss, the whisper did little to hide the arrancar's irritation at being kissed.

"I kissed ya. You seemed to like it just fine."

Ulquiorra shut his eyes momentarily to avoid reacting to Gin's comment. This was not the way things were supposed to be. He didn't have anything against Gin necessarily - he wished that he could be in Gin's place when it came to Aizen-sama's attention and affection, but the Cuarta was a very logical individual. He knew that there was no way their lord was ever going to focus on him the way he focused on Gin. That was the simple truth of things.

"I don't..."

"You're hurting. I'm hurting. Maybe we can take our minds off of...off of..."

"Nonsense." The whispered voice was sharper, and the green eyed arrancar attempted to step away from the source of these odd sensations. The kiss wasn't precisely unpleasant, but Ulquiorra was not certain he knew how to handle such an intense yet non-abusive touch. Aizen-sama's encounters with him behind closed doors were much rougher, not deeply passionate like the way the fox-faced shinigami had captured his lips. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but definitely a confusing one.

Was he supposed to feel something like this? He didn't know why he had sent Gin something to eat in such a personal manner the other day. Sure, he could chalk it up as simply studying the inner mechanisms of Las Noches life in order to better serve their leader. However, he doubted that Gin would be satisfied with that line of thinking.

There was a curiosity to see what fascinated Aizen-sama so much about Gin, and Ulquiorra still wanted to know why their leader favored Gin so much. He guessed it had a lot to do with the type of noises and sounds that came from the topmost deck of Las Noches the other day when Gin was ...what did he call it? Moonbathing?

He stepped out of his thoughts as Gin pulled him closer to him, the move holding a little bit more force than it had previously. "You're hurting, whether you realize it or not. Am I really that bad?"

_Yes. No. I am not sure._ It was the last thought that truly irritated Ulquiorra, a man that never was unsure of anything. If guilt had no place in Aizen-sama's world, then uncertainty truly had no place in Ulquiorra's world. It was something that he felt very concerned about, but he couldn't pull away from the desire to explore these new feelings Gin was slowly cultivating in him.

"No, it is not that at all, Ichimaru-sama."

Gin's classic grin faded for a moment before it reappeared on his face. "I think you can call me Gin, you know. Usually when somebody wants to kiss you, they're okay with being..._familiar_."

How does he weave in and out of being formal so easily? Ulquiorra was aware that there was an accent in Gin's speech pattern, but it seemed to waver in and out depending on his mood.

As the silver haired man moved in for another kiss, Ulquiorra decided that for the moment, he would see where things could lead.

For now.

—-

The screams and commotion she heard in the hallway seemed to cease, indicating that Ichigo had emerged victorious. She would not entertain any other thought than her hero rising above all the obstacles ahead of him just to save her.

She noticed the door behind her being kicked down and in stepped her hero. Ichigo was still in his ultimate fighting mode, given the long black coat with the frayed ends. It scared her a little bit, to sense so much power radiating from him.

"Inoue."

She stepped forward carefully, trying not to look so excited to see Ichigo. I don't want him to think I'm being a kid! I have to act as collected as he is about these things.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you're here...you came for me..."

"Of course I came for you, Inoue. You're the most important thing to me."

Orihime smiled brightly at these words. It helped her tamp down her hidden fear that Kuchiki Rukia was actually the most important thing to Ichigo. She didn't blame him for being interested in the petite shinigami woman, especially considering how strong she was. _Thank you, Ichigo. Those words mean more to me than you'll ever know. _

Ichigo stepped forward, looking at Orihime carefully. He realized that he was still holding his sword and he put it away, willing himself to get out of bankai.

"You look beautiful, Inoue."

Orihime blushed again. "Oh, Ichigo...thank you. But why...do you say that?"

"Your outfit. I hate that it came from you being in this awful place...but it really looks good on you."

Orihime blinked. Is he...noticing me...the way...Aizen-sama did? Could that really be true?

She stepped closer to Ichigo and looked into his eyes. They were the same large brown eyes she was used to, and his bright shock of orange hair was still the same as she remembered from their school days. She reached out to put a hand nervously on his shoulder, and then pulled her hand back just as quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"Don't apologize at all. It's okay...if you're happy to see me."

Orihime stepped a little bit closer, placing the other hand on his shoulder. Ichigo felt solid to her, stable. Yet didn't they have to hurry if they wanted to leave Las Noches?

"Okay...but Kurosaki-kun, don't we need to leave now before more soldiers come to stop you?"

"Hah! We've got the rest of the Soul Society captains helping to secure Las Noches, Inoue. That gives us plenty of time, don't you think?"

"Time for what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo, Inoue. Call me Ichigo."

Before she could protest, Ichigo moved in to give her a soft kiss on the lips, slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock, barely registering that this was her ultimate dream come true.

_He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. _

As Orihime returned the kiss, all she could think of while Ichigo's tongue slowly explored her mouth was that her hero had truly come.

For the moment, that was enough.

* * *

It was Ulquiorra's turn to break away from the kiss, to look at the silver-haired shinigami and realize that there was a slightly different shade of meaning in that long grin that seemed to be forever plastered on his face.

"Ichim...Gin-sama. We are here for a reason."

He pointed at the crack of the doorway and gasped as his eyes watched the scene unfold.

They could see Aizen standing behind Orihime with no real distance between his body and hers. He was slowly getting the human girl to give in to his obvious request; the heavy heaving of her chest and the glassy look in her eyes made this quite obvious.

"Such a beautiful young woman as yourself should not be left alone so much. Surely you have not been all that comfortable during your stay here."

"I...well...Aizen-sama..."

"What is there to fear? Tell me. Tell me why you seem to shiver so much right now...if it is the cold...then I assure you I know _many_ ways to keep the chill away...like so..."

Crimson and emerald eyes widened as they watched their shared leader, lover, and master bring his head down to the girl's pale neck, giving it a few slow kisses before drawing the flesh into his mouth. They heard the soft sucking sound coupled with the girl's loud gasp.

"Oh! A-a-a-aizen-sama..."

"Well? Does that change your personal weather report any?"

"Huh?"

"How do you feel, Inoue-san? Better? Warmer?"

Gin blinked a few times, trying to move back into the mask he used to hide from just about everything Aizen had done over the years.

_I can't close my eyes. I can't close my eyes. I can't ..._

He instinctively moved to wipe away tears that wouldn't come — how could they when he had trained himself over the years to keep them buried so deeply?

_Ha! You can't cry because Aizen's taken that too, Gin-san! How much more will he take from you before you get the fact that you aren't worth anything to him? _

Shinsou's voice bounced around Gin's mind rapidly, echoing and crackling with as much disdain as his zanpaktou was capable of expressing.

_The voice got softer, more pleading. Gin-san, I tried to tell you. You continuously trust the __**one**__ man that you know damn well you shouldn't trust. Gin-san, is love really worth that much? _

Gin wanted to shout the obvious answer, but found that he couldn't really speak, even to his zanpaktou. He wanted to fall into complete oblivion, nothingness. Anything would be better than being unable to move away from the doorway, being unable to take off the spy's cap and glasses or remove the eavesdropper's ears.

A slightly chilly hand curling around his waist freed him from his thoughts temporarily. "Ulquiorra?"

He felt slightly warmer knowing that the Espada was holding on to him tightly.

"You were about to fall. That's all."

_As stoic as eva'. Ah, Ulqui, I'd beli' ya if ya weren't blushin' so hard..._

Gin wouldn't reveal his real thoughts, not when Ulquiorra was trying to comfort him without really even understanding what real comfort meant.

_Underneath that tattoo and all that power, he's still a just a Hollow, overwhelmed by anything that isn't death and despair. I understand what breaking away from familiarity is like. _

"Thank ya, Ulquiorra."

_Hm. No nicknames. I don't know whether I like this better or not. _

His lips still vibrated with the memory of being crushed against Gin's, and his hands still hummed with the leftover sensation from being pressed against Gin's chest.

They couldn't look away.

They couldn't really speak.

Yet the more Ulquiorra thought about it...if they could trust in each other for the moment...they might last long enough to ask Aizen-sama _why_.

For now, they would keep each other company and watch a show that both of them knew would change life in Las Noches as they knew it...

* * *

Aizen looked down at the orange haired beauty pressed against him. This chessboard was starting to get very interesting. He was well aware of the flares of reiatsu right outside the door, a clear sign that the more visible elements of his little game were quite effective.

He sent a silent note of gratitude to the mirror princess, who simply giggled quietly in his mind.

_Oh, Aizen-sama, I just like that you're happy. Anything for Aizen-sama. _

_**Why thank you, Kyouka. **_

_You're an excellent gardener!_

_**Oh, my dear Kyouka, you know better than any other that I am far from finished, yes? **_

_Of course. Anything...for Aizen-sama. _

* * *

**AN: Ahh! I had to cliffhanger you. Again. *bows in apology* If I may explain? **

**As you can see, the two scenes are clearly different. Remember that when Orihime let Aizen use Kyouka Suigetsu...Gin and Ulquiorra were standing in the line of sight for the shikai to take effect as well. So they are being presented a much different illusion than Orihime for reasons that will be become more obvious as time passes. **

**I added a couple of little bits to the top and bottom - mostly Grimmy, because I haven't forgotten about the GinxGrimmjow scene in Chapter 3, nor have I forgotten the way I've set up the interaction between KS and Aizen. Oh, KS, you tricky little sword... **

**There's still more to come in the Gardener's Touch arc. **

**I will try not to leave you all in suspense. Things are...rather crazily busy here but I figured that if I didn't update soon you lovelies would just about faint ;) **

**I'll be updating again hopefully soon - I have to write in blocks due to my crazy schedule, and I don't know when the next 'block' I'll have open really is. I'll do my best :) **

**What I like most about this chapter...really is the slow way Gin and Ulquiorra are teaming up together. Their perspectives are so different, right down to what Aizen means to both of them. **

**I tried to keep up with the switching between Aizen and Aizen-sama, as it is important. **

**I tried to catch all of the italics and bolding and all the other stuff :) I apologize if something is off in advance. **

**By the way, if you spot the obvious chessboard error on Aizen's part - shhh. :) It's meant to be that way. **

**And indeed, Orihime truly believes Ichigo is there to save her. Yes, it's pretty clear where this is going to go :) I told ya - control games are a'comin' and they're HERE now :D Mmm, chessboard...my chessboard! :) **

**Speaking of the serious little diary of Aizencakes, remember that the entries for the "Gardener's Touch" arc will be posted AFTER the events in the arc are finished, not during. I'm tempted, but I can't otherwise it'll spoil the goodies I have in store for the arc. **

**Oh, and my apologies if Ichigo is a little OOC – I really tried to make him as in char as I could think of given the illusion-work involved…but I always think I fail a little on Ichi (well, when I'm not smexing him against Renji…lol) – I was more focused on Orihime's little hero worship thing…literally!**

**OK :) long author's note is long enough - I've already taken some notes on Chapter 7 and the next writer-time I get (that copywriting isn't happy to devour, that is) will be devoted to fic. I still have a few other fics that need updating (I can already hear my Sittin' Sideways peeps wondering where their update is - patience, loves - I never drop a story but sometimes my update-fu is a little wonky) but Moonbathing is my first story. I will be so overjoyed to hit 'Complete' ...but we're still probably 6 chapters away from that, at least...**

**I may throw in a few interludes, not sure yet. They're not separate enough to warrant their own story, but I don't know if I will put them in MB yet. **

**Whee. As always, I thank y'all for all your views, PMs, comments, links, alerts, faves, and reviews! I did NOT expect this crazy manipulation story of mine to take on this kind of life or fanbase. It started as a oneshot I wrote when I was craving some AiGin and spiraled into ...well, this. **

**Much love to my awesomesauce beta, who helped me build the Gardener's Touch arc into what you're reading now. Love ya, JT! I'll try not to return your 'Hime too damaged ...*winks* (there *is* an implied BDSM warning tag for a reason...oh I could so run with that just looking at sweet innocent 'Hime so trapped in Aizen's clutches... lemme stop, lol!) **

**I'm out!**


	7. A Gardener's Touch: Part Four

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Needs moar chessboard. **

**Author's Notes: Trying to get updates out to all my fics, but I seem to be stuck in the MB-verse for the moment. Mmph, must be the impending lemons coming. ;) Did I say that out loud? **

**Since I don't know where/when you're coming into this story, let me just quick-warn you: **

**Warning: yaoi, het, extreme mind/control games, implied and/or explicit mentions of BDSM as a whole, definite lemon, angst**

**Anyway. We'll cut around a few scenes, as usual - jumping from here to there. **

**Storytime in the place to be.  
**

* * *

There was no real reason why Grimmjow needed to be prowling the endless white sands of Hueco Mundo. The hollows that remained here in the shadow of Las Noches were no match for the Sexta Espada, but Grimmjow didn't care. He wanted — no, needed — to find something to keep his mind away from certain topics.

Like the topic of having a certain silver haired shinigami underneath him moaning in ecstasy.

The panther king wasn't feeling very king like. He could deal with anything — he lost five Fraccion without really breaking a sweat. The only other Espada he knew of that could handle such a loss without panic was Szayel, and only because that freaky bastard was able to just roll up his sleeves and create another one.

He wasn't sure he liked the idea that he was slowly being tamed, day by day. Sure, Aizen had promised him more power and he couldn't say that the shinigami had lied to him. He was more powerful. He was stronger. He was better than before...or was he?

There was an edge in Grimmjow that could never fully be smoothed out, could never truly be removed from him unless the person wanted to lose Grimmjow completely. It was the animal instincts, the drive that had carried him all the way up to being an adjuchas Hollow.

He heard a Hollow's roar off in the distance and grinned. One of those flying types had wandered too close to Las Noches, and that only meant one thing: death.

Well, for the other guy at least.

After all, Grimmjow _was_ the king.

* * *

_Gin-san, you should go. Take your little friend and go. _

_I can't. I can't. I ...just can't. _

Gin sighed, leaning against Ulquiorra like his life depended on it. They had been locked into place around the little crack of the door, watching that human girl put the moves on their beloved Aizen-sama.

_I could just kill her. Shoot to kill, be done with it. _

_Is that an order, Gin-san?_

_No. No. Aizen-sama wouldn't forgive me. I can't. _

Gin heard Shinsou sigh and go silent, leaving him to watch the scene play out right in front of him. He hated himself for not being able to leave, and hated himself even more for the way the scene got to him. Logically, he couldn't speak against Aizen-sama taking another lover other than himself. While Gin was always mindful of whom he spent time with when Aizen-sama was out of reach, he couldn't expect the older man to return the sentiment.

_Sentiment is kinda like guilt to Aizen-sama — it just don' exist in his world. Ever. _

He curled up closer to Ulquiorra, surprised that the Espada was not pushing him away like before. "Ya gettin' used ta me?"

"There is no reason to fight a useless and wasteful battle against you, Gin."

"Oh."

Gin paused for a moment, whispering. "I know it was you that sent the food the other day..."

"You did not respond or find me, so I assumed that it was not to your liking as I had heard."

"Ah. I was on my way to find ya, but I got a little ah, derailed."

"Derailed?"

"Ran into Grimmjow."

Gin left out the part about Grimmjow running into _him_. Several times. While being bent over a desk that was completely not designed for the purpose and loving every moment of it. Those weren't details Ulquiorra needed to know.

"I see."

That guy never smiles and his tone goes so flat that I can't tell what he's feeling.

_Ain't that ironic: I always smile and he never does. _

_We're a perfect pair, really. _

Gin was about to say something else until he heard a loud pair of moans. It was a combination of both their Aizen-sama and that human girl.

Ulquiorra moved to pull Gin closer to him, distracting himself from the scene by using it as a cover to get closer to the goal he really wanted. He felt a match in Gin that failed all of his logical tests. Sure, there were similarities: their devotion to Aizen-sama, their power, their pale skin. Yet there were so many differences as well. Gin walked through life with a sense of having everything at his fingertips — yet wanting nothing but Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra wondered if he would have the same mentality.

_Why am I holding him so protectively against me? _

His automatic answer to himself was duty — in the grand sense of hierarchy, Gin was still above him. While they were both in service to Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra had realized long ago that Gin came to Aizen-sama by choice — something that Ulquiorra could not say that he had done. Aizen-sama was his Lord and Creator, truly the God of Hueco Mundo in his eyes. To serve him was natural, expected, and sensible.

They watched the scene unfolding around them, holding back a sigh. They did not want to look at the woman that was pleasing their lord. They did not want to look at the look of desire in Aizen-sama's eyes, or the slight flush of heat dancing over their leader's exposed flesh.

Gin spoke first, softly breaking the silence. "It's not the fact...that he sees others. We've played that game for so long that I'd be foolish to be upset about that."

"So it's the fact that it is the human girl, then?"

Gin sighed. _I forget that for all his human features, he's so very Hollow._

"Yah, Ulqui. Why her? Why?"

_This isn't one of your games, that much I know. You did this to punish me? What did I do, Aizen-sama? Tell me. _

He noticed Ulquiorra moving to touch his hair, something that was definitely unexpected. The cool fingers felt nice against his scalp, and he leaned closer to Ulquiorra.

_They just might survive this show after all..._

* * *

Orihime smiled happily, looking at her new hero.

_Ichigo, you saved me. I knew you would. The prince I always dreamed about..._

She felt a little embarrassed that Ichigo kissed her, but that didn't matter right now. _He's come here to save me, to make all of this go away. I couldn't refuse any request, even if ...if..._

Even if it led her to her current situation, lying back on a bed that was too soft and warm to give up.

_Am I ready for this?_

Those kisses had led them both here, with Ichigo on top of her. There was a look in his eyes that was foreign to Orihime, but she noticed his smile.

_Oh gosh, he really wants me! Oh Ichigo..._

"Take off those bad clothes, Orihime. I can't stand you wearing them any longer."

"But Ichigo..."

Orihime swallowed back the rest of her reply, remembering the silent promise. She would do anything for her Ichigo.

She watched him roll off of her and stand up, his eyes never leaving her at all. She moved to pull the top piece of her uniform slowly over her head, exposing her body inch by inch.

"Go on..."

Orihime blushed. This was harder than she imagined.

_Kurosaki-kun, is this really you? I guess it is..._

The uniform hit the floor, the only noticeable noise in the room for several moments.

"Orihime..."

* * *

Szayel enjoyed the bright lights of his laboratory. In a land of eternal night, you had to make do with what you had, and a master scientist such as the Octava Espada had a great deal to choose from.

It was not the lighting that had captured his attention so deeply, but the surveillance system. Verona, his Fraccion, had been assigned to watch the boring events that usually played out on the screen while he indulged in a nice long soak.

After all, even a genius scientist needed to make sure his skin was as bright and vibrant as a cero.

"Szayel-sama! Szayel-sama!"

He looked up, irritated at the intercom system that was right outside the bathroom. He spoke once to activate the intercom, and then waited for the system to activate on his end before snapping, "There better be a really important reason why you're interrupting the cleansing of my perfect body!"

"There's some unusual activity on the secondary surveillance system you asked me to turn on after you returned to the meeting, master!"

Szayel raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled. That surveillance system was not noticeable when set next to the rest of the surveillance system that ran along the entirety of Las Noches. It had several hidden cameras, but there was one hidden camera he enjoyed most: the one that was placed in Aizen-sama's main entertainment room. It was merely curiosity, since he assumed that room didn't get a lot of use anyway.

After a few minutes he was approaching Verona with a sigh. "This better be good, or I really am going to eat you today."

He looked at the screen to see what had Verona so flustered and smirked, golden eyes glued to the screen.

_Mm, Aizen-sama, you're being extra-naughty today, it seems._

He sent Verona away and moved to find his headphones. Some things truly had to be savored with headphones instead of letting the whole world hear it.

Once he was comfortably seated, he remembered why the scene caught his attention, aside from the two people on screen.

"I wonder what Ichimaru Gin thinks about all of this?"

* * *

As much as they hated the woman, they couldn't help but have a deep admiration for the man that was behind her.

"He's beautiful. I know he knows it, but ...this your first time seein' him like this?"

"No, it is not."

Gin grinned, realizing that the sharp reply was punctuated by an interesting blush that was slowly spreading on Ulquiorra's cheeks.

_He's lying, but he's so adorable while doing it. _

Gin found himself being quietly pulled closer, and he chuckled softly. "Like having me close?"

"You are troubled. I am merely offering a distraction."

"Always the faithful Espada, are we?"

"Take it how you will."

Ulquiorra sighed to himself. He realized that the trouble with these emotions is that they certainly got in the way. After all, he was an Espada, and completely devoted to fulfilling Aizen-sama's agenda. Yet here he was, eavesdropping of all things, and holding Ichimaru Gin closer than what would be appropriate for both of them.

Not that he was going to let go. It was exciting, to drift just on the edge between breaking the rules and slightly bending them to best advantage.

As he observed Aizen-sama openly touching the human girl, he caught a glimpse of the dark curls partially covering his lord's most private area. He admired the way those tight curls matched the color of Aizen-sama's hair perfectly. And as much as he hated to admit it, he also idly wondered if such a pattern would apply to Ichimaru Gin as well.

_Are you silver from head to toe, under those loose clothes?_

He hated himself for letting his mind wander, for letting the scene that was playing before him change his thoughts away from service and duty. He wanted desperately to chalk up everything to just being another duty, another time that he needed to put aside hsi personal feelings and serve his lord and master.

Yet this had nothing to do with Aizen-sama, and everything to do with what he wanted, which was part of the problem. Ulquiorra was never asked about what he wanted or didn't want, with most people just taking whatever they needed from him. It wasn't something he really had a problem with, since he was created to serve the needs of his Lord to the fullest, no matter what.

_I can think about myself for a moment, can I not?_

He watched Gin watch the scene in front of him, watching the way the human girl was being directly used for Aizen-sama's pleasure. While he was aware that it was a consensual act, his mind automatically edited everything in a way that made it clear that only Aizen-sama's pleasure and satisfaction mattered.

_It is not often that you ...touch me so gently, Aizen-sama._

The way Gin settled into his arms so easily felt nice, a shapr contrast from the interactions he had with the others when Aizen-sama wanted him to "play".

He ran his hands over Gin's chest, experimenting with the action before going any further.

_I will touch you gently, if you want me to...Gin._

* * *

Aizen realized that all things considered, the girl rolling her hips underneath him was simply boring. She lacked the fire of his Gin or the fragile yet tough nature of his Ulquiorra. There was nothing interesting about her except for her place on the chessboard. While he enjoyed rolling such a beautiful piece between his fingers, it was time to move the piece firmly into place.

He debated whether or not to seek his release now or simply wait — he had plenty of time either way.

_Every garden needs seed, Aizen-sama. _

_**My, so dirty, my dear mirror princess. You must have been listening to Shinsou far too much again.**_

_But he tells the best stories, you know. _

_**I suppose. Back to the matter at hand, Kyouka? **_

_You're the gardener, Aizen-sama. I am merely here to watch the flowers. _

He pinched a soft pink nipple, enjoying the soft cry of its owner before he decided to let him go. The effect once the curtain was opened would be far more chilling than if he had simply held back for another day.

He studied the girl's climax with a slightly bored look on his face. He hadn't expected sexual prowess from a virgin, but this was not the most satisfying sexual experience of his life.

_Oh well. Every flower deserves a gardener's touch, after all. _

He would wait just a few more moments. In a land where he dwelled as a living god, what were a few more moments before showing what he desired to show?

* * *

"Ulqui..."

For once, Gin hadn't meant to cut off the Espada's name, but as those hands wandered lower down his chest, he suddenly couldn't remember how to talk. He was thankful he still remembered how to breathe, but even that knowledge was beginning to fade away.

The moans of his lover and the human girl were no longer important — if he could have remembered how to moan, he would have. All he could do was let go of the pain for a moment and embrace this path that opened up to lead him away from it.

Aizen's deep voice cut across his thoughts, the loud moan and grunts that followed signaling to Gin that his lover had finally reached his climax.

_He came. _

_Inside of her. _

_I ...I can't even. I can't even. _

Shinsou's voice hummed softly in his ear. _Of course you can, Gin-san! You can do anything! Everything! But you have to stop waiting for Aizen! Let go...please let go. _

It was a different sound from the earlier mocking tones, which prompted Gin to ask the obvious.

_Why do you care? _

_Because ... this is too much. This isn't blood or war or any trickery that actually gets us anywhere. Why don't you let him take care of you?_

Gin conceded that the question was indeed valid — not that he wanted to actually answer it. It was something that he wasn't quite sure of himself.

_I'll go with him...wherever that leads me ...for the moment. _

He turned his head to look at Ulquiorra, and smiled. "Looks like that means the show's over. Can...can we continue this somewhere else?"

Ulquiorra nodded, trying to think logically of where to go from here. He hadn't expected anything to come from his silent interest in Gin, but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity.

"My room's a bit dark..."

"Right now, nothing could be darker than where we are now. Let's go, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra smiled. For once, he didn't mind that irritating nickname. If it allowed him to get closer to a silver-haired shinigami, then he would let it go for the moment.

* * *

Aizen watched the classic pattern unfold in front of his eyes, as he stepped away from Orihime.

_She looks completely debauched like that — naked, sweating, dripping. _

_A gardener couldn't be more pleased with such an exposed flower. _

He admired the slow rise of Orihime's back as she lifted herself up, blinking slowly.

"Oh Ichigo...that was so wonderful...I love you, Ichigo."

_Is it time, Aizen-sama? _

_**Of course, my dear. Although the audience has left, the actors are still obligated to perform to the fullest...even at the end. **_

_As you wish, Aizen-sama._

There was a sharp flash of light and a shattering sound as Aizen pulled the illusion away. He watched Orihime rub her eyes for a moment.

"My, my, Orihime...is not bad manners to say the wrong man's name in bed?"

Orihime blinked again. "W-w-what? Aizen-sama...what did you do to Ichigo?"

"I do not know what you mean, my dear. We were having a conversation and then we engaged in another conversation, with a far more...electric language framework."

Orihime brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes looking over the state of her body, trembling at the realization she was naked in front of this man that was holding her captive.

_Oh no... I...oh my gosh! _

_Why did I think Ichigo was here...to save me...I thought..._

She watched Aizen stand up and begin putting his clothes back on. She dared not interrupt the process, but as soon as he was finished, she whispered, "Where are you going, Aizen-sama?"

His reply sent chills up her spine. "I think we are finished here. Someone will come with fresh clothes and to escort you back to your room."

His fluid steps towards the door left her ready to cry,b ut she fought the tears that were all too eager to break free and flow down her face.

The reply left her no peace, nothing to cling to — all the emotion she prided herself on was slowly draining away.

As the door closed, she was left with only one thing left to do.

So she screamed.

* * *

"You weren't kiddin' when you said this room was dark."

Ulquiorra closed the door behind them, settling a few steps behind Gin. The last thing he wanted to do with this opportunity was squander it by being too hasty. He had enjoyed exploring Gin's smooth chest and belly, and had even enjoyed the soft moan that Gin had fought so hard to hold in — and failed miserably all the same. Gin was interesting, and Ulquiorra wanted to discover other interesting things about the shinigami.

As they were alone now, Ulquiorra noticed Gin trembling.

"Gin?"

"This isn't like him. Not like him at all. How could he...I mean...I know I have no right to tell him...anything..."

"Be quiet now. There is no sense in worrying yourself now with things out of your control."

Ulquiorra slowly moved behind Gin again, holding him loosely. He was about to back away from the action when Gin sighed and settled in closer. "Ya righ', Ulqui. Plus...I'm needin' ta sleep."

The rough accent flowed over Gin's voice, but it didn't make Ulquiorra any less interested in him. On the contrary — Ulquiorra marveled at how effortlessly Gin seemed to switch back and forth.

"You can sleep here, if you like. The Gin probably isn't as big as what you're used to..."

Gin turned slowly to look at Ulquiorra, staring at him through his classic narrowed eyes. There was a slight pause before Gin kissed the green-eyed arrancar deeply, exploring the other's mouth with a hunger that made Ulquiorra's eyes widen.

After a moment, Gin broke off the kiss and smiled a smile that was far different from the one he normally tormented everyone with.

"Oh? Well I guess that means I'll get to be even closer to you, ne?"

For the first time in many years, Ulquiorra found himself smiling. While it was far from the long smile that seemed to permanently grace Gin's face, it was still a smile.

He would smile, for the moment. And if Gin was willing in the days to come, he would do a whole lot more than that.

* * *

**AN: Okay... and I'm pausing it there. I didn't want to insert a lemon in the final scene — I think having them start slow is actually more realistic within the story. Gin's sad, after all :) **

**I had to finish up the Gardener's Touch arc — this is the end. Two more arcs coming up before the end of the story — we're getting there people, slowly but surely :) **

***spins the chessboard* Yes, Aizen was very, very evil to Orihime. I didn't want to do a full AiHime lemon thing, because Orihime isn't all that interesting to me aside from being a piece on the chessboard — now now, I won't say which piece she is. That's up to y'all :) **

***breathes* This chapter took me a while because there was so much to weave in — I like writing the little goofy Grimmjow moments, and there -had- to be some Szayel for the next arc to make sense... *setup setup setup* **

**I know it seems like Aizen isn't very visible. I'm trying to represent that even when Aizen is not present, his machinations can be felt. I'm going to try to emphasize that in the next two arcs, as well as begin tying the individual squares of the chessboard together. **

**I liked Ulquiorra's wandering hand...oh, Ulqui, you know you need to loosen up, don't ya? XD **

**This is so hard to write because there's so many different things going on. Thank you so much for riding out the Gardener's Touch arc with me! **

**I'm not done with the story yet, but this is like the central "conflict" of the story if you will...so I was very interested in making sure that things are as clear as they need to be (well, the things that I can reveal at this point) :D**

**I appreciate all of your comments, reviews, PMs, alerts, faves, and views of Moonbathing. I really couldn't do this without my beta, JT — thanks for working out the chessboard mechanics for me, bb — 3 ya!**

**I also couldn't do this without the help of my fangirl circle — Juno Tartini and zealot1138 have encouraged me so many times during this story's progression it's unreal. My gratitude flows stronger than any river. Thank you. **

**You'll probably see a few entries for Chessboard, my Chessboard now that Aizen is "free" — I couldn't well have him writing his diary while he's ... uh, "entertaining" Orihime, you know! **

**And yes, I will also be updating everything else — I appreciate your patience :) -vanishes-**


	8. The Silver and Emerald Colloid Collusion

**Moonbathing, an AizenxGin fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. If it were...well...y'all already know, don't you? ;) **

**Labels: Yaoi, chessboard/mind/strategy games, fluff, angst, past mentions of voyeurism, rough play + forced exposure, GinUlqui, flashbacks of AiGin, AiUlqui, GinGrimmjow, implied & overt mentions of D/s & BDSM construct, Halibel & Szayel scenes (one for each, but no sexual theme – plot?)**

**Author's Notes: I've started using 'labels' instead of warnings -- something was bothering me about having "yaoi" as a warning. I will be using the label distinction to let you know of everything going on in each chapter to the best of my ability -- I try to label the best way I know how, but I often miss a few I'm quite sure -- this is ch 8 of a story with obvious sexual themes, BDSM & D/s overtones and a whole bunch of other chessboardy, smutty bits -- I figure if you're not clicking away in horror by now you're going to ride this story out with me. I still like to label, so :) **

**We pick back up with Gin and Ulquiorra, along with a few cameos from others as the timeline gets stretched out. Main pairing will definitely be GinUlqui, with a little one-sided Gin/Szayel & slight Halibel/Ulquiorra. We are also officially OUT of the Gardener's arc -- this is the New Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion :) Things are heating up. Literally.  
**

**As a note – this is a long chapter – about 5200 words. I assure you, you will want to sit down and read this. I know long chaps aren't everyone's cup of tea but I really needed to do this story justice. *Tousen voice* JUSTICE! …okay, not –that- type of justice, sorry. ;) **

**Alright y'all, you know the drill -- full author's braindump on the bottom and…and…STORYTIME IN THE PLACE TO BE!**

**Chapter 8: The Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion  
**

* * *

The tower was partially open to the harsh cold of the desert around them, but the four ladies seated on cushions didn't seem to mind at all. Three of them seemed to be engaged in an argument, while the last one seemed a bit detached from everything.

"If ya ask me, Aizen-sama has a deeper interest in that girl that he lets on!"

"I know! I hate it -- she's a human. I bet her soul tastes like your dirty socks, Mila-Rose!"

"My socks are not dirty, Apache!"

"Yes they are!"

"I oughta blast you!"

"Be quiet! We're upsetting Halibel-sama."

The three of them looked over at their leader, who was quietly sitting on her cushion looking out the window. "Thank you, Sun-Sun."

Sun-Sun smirked and bowed. "Always, Halibel-sama."

Halibel stretched and sighed. The inability to move forward in protecting Las Noches wasn't the main source of her irritation. In a nutshell, Halibel didn't like idle time -- but Las Noches was full of idle time. She was very unwilling to do the things that the other Espada turned to in order to kill time. There was no need for her to go hunting in Hueco Mundo, nor was there a need to fight anyone inside the palace -- her Resurrecion would have created devastation just upon release.

"Halibel-sama, what do you think?"

Halibel turned to face Mila-Rose, who was watching her intently. "About what?"

"Aizen-sama's new little interest. Poor Ichimaru-sama, he must be upset."

Halibel chuckled softly. "The concerns of Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama are not our concerns, Mila-Rose."

Besides, I am quite sure everyone is playing their part.

She had no interest for the games played between Aizen and Ichimaru Gin -- she had seen glimpses of them, and had often seen the Cuarta walking out of Aizen's suite of rooms in the middle of the night with deep bruises on his wrists and on his chest. There were a few moments where he came to find her, mainly to distract himself until he was summoned again. Her girls loved to try to provoke a reaction out of Ulquiorra, if only because his face rarely changed from its usual stoic expression.

_I worry for you, little Cuarta. Yet I cannot move against Aizen-sama, for any reason. That is the vow I gave. _

She looked out at a crescent moon and dreamed of a world without such silly games, while ignoring the futility of such a dream.

* * *

"It's dark in here."

Ulquiorra wanted to reach out for a small candle, or form a light with reiatsu, but that would require moving his hands away from the pale, slim figure that was holding on so tightly to him. It was a different feeling, holding someone close to him like this. In Las Noches the pleasures of the flesh were something that was beyond him, unless it pleased someone else. He never complained about the ropes or any other bindings that Aizen-sama wanted to place him in, because he knew somewhere inside that the treatment satisfied a part of him he was ashamed to admit to out loud. There was something about that side of him that bothered him, which frustrated him completely -- he was a man that prided himself on not feeling such things.

_You are late, Ulquiorra. Am I no longer your first priority?_

_That is not correct, Aizen-sama. You are forever my highest priority._

The words were not hollow like him, but truly sincere. It didn't stop Aizen from doing anything his mood dictated at the moment. Sometimes the moves were small and subtle, but other times he could still feel the pain lingering even hours after he left Aizen's suite of rooms. There was no romance to be found in the acts -- his lord and master did not believe in touching him gently.

_Ah, Ulquiorra -- how flexible you are. It's rather arousing..._

He often found himself keeping company with the Tercera Espada and her band of girls. Being his superior did not stop him from finding her, and even though he was not her equal in rank, Halibel was never unkind to him.

_Kindness. Are we Hollow truly capable of such a thing? _

Ulquiorra looked down at Gin's quiet smile, his lips forgetting their usual long grin for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just...I can't believe any of it. I just can't. I know you probably think I'm delusional for being devoted to him..."

"I am devoted as well."

"But...but I know, Ulquiorra. I know...everything."

Ulquiorra nodded. He knew that Gin had access to any and all surveillance cameras in Las Noches, as well as being Aizen's mate. There were numerous nights that Gin was walking in just as soon as Ulquiorra was walking out. The noises that came from the room seemed so different than they were when it was only his master and himself in the room.

Lust was something he struggled with -- he wanted those touches to go on, wanted to explore and be explored. It clashed with his duties -- he needed to be cold and merciless in order to carry out Aizen-sama's orders.

Then there was Ichimaru Gin to think about -- Ulquiorra was the Cuarta Espada, but he was still underneath Ichimaru Gin in the greater hierarchy picture.

_How am I supposed to handle these thoughts about my commander? How would Aizen-sama react if he knew..._

Ulquiorra couldn't find himself actually wanting to care about whether or not Aizen-sama found out -- he wanted Gin, and Gin was here with him.

_Gin. It almost feels sinful to call him that. _

"It's dark in here."

Ulquiorra ran his hands over Gin's shoulders, keeping the man close to him.

_Want. I want and I crave and I want and I crave. There is no punishment in the world that can stop me from this. _

"You said that already. I apologize that my residence is not brightly lit for you, Ichimaru-sama."

"You can get familiar with me, Ulqui. Ya know that."

_Familiar with me. _

It made him think about the number of ways he really wanted to get familiar with Ichimaru Gin -- wanted to continue where those touches and kisses had left off, but he wasn't sure how to begin. Initiation was not something he was known for, preferring for someone else to take the lead.

"I am not sure how..."

He saw Gin shift slightly, turning so the man could really get a good look at him. He noticed that his eyes were open and this time Ulquiorra really got a chance to look into them.

"Your eyes are ...quite stunning."

Gin blinked for a moment, then smiled his usual long smile. "You think so?"

"Definitely. Why would I lie?"

"Sometimes, Ulqui, you're such a hollow."

The line was delivered with something Ulquiorra processed as humor -- but he was not sure how to respond. It was odd for them to be together -- he, the Espada with Aizen-sama's most favored -- another shinigami.

Ulquiorra decided to start slow, still nervous about intiation but deciding to move forward anyway. He gives Gin a quick kiss on the lips, moving to taste the shinigami again. He notices that the skin is slightly cool to the touch, just like his.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Am I not doing something to your liking...Gin?"

"Why are you so focused on ...pleasing me?"

"Why would I not be?"

Gin nodded for a moment and then moved, startling Ulquiorra with his speed. Gin was on top of him, looking down on him with a wicked grin on his face. "That's fine...but today it's going to be me that pleases you..."

"I couldn't ...I could not let you do such a thing."

Gin moved his hands over Ulquiorra's chest, unzipping his jacket enough to reveal the smooth chest. He bought his fingers up to explore the skin, earning a soft moan from Ulquiorra.

"I didn't realize you could feel ...like this."

"Yes...I can..."

Ulquiorra found himself biting his lip, which was very odd for him. Yet the way Gin was touching him was making him excited. He shuddered openly as Gin ran his lips softly over the edge of his hollow hole. Gin paused, looking at him. "Does that hurt?"

"Quite the contrary...no one has ever...touched me like that. Would you...again?"

The next flicker of Gin's tongue over the inside edge of Ulquiorra's hollow hole made him moan loudly, a strange husky sound for the Espada. Gin didn't even bother to look up, moving to simply rest against Ulquiorra's body, making sure to keep his lips close to the arrancar's hollow hole. "I'll do anything you want me to do...now that I realize how much pleasure you can receive, how can I resist? My, I wonder where else yer sensitive at..." He spoke plainly, knowing full well his current placement made sure that his words would send vibrations up and down Ulquiorra's body but mainly around that very sensitive hollow hole.

"Gin...that...oh..."

"My, my, can't speak? What will you do once you realize what else I have in store for you?"

Ulquiorra looked confused until Gin moved his tongue to the bottom of the number 4 tattoo on his chest. He watched as the silver-haired shinigami skillfully slid that tongue up the tattoo slowly, almost as if he was drawing it himself.

"Do you know...what that is doing to me?"

Gin only looked up slowly, his silver hair swishing back and forth as he simply smiled his trademark smile. He went back to tasting Ulquiorra, making the Espada feel a strange sense of comfort blended with arousal.

_He knows....everything. And yet, he seems almost gentle with me...it makes it worse. I can't break away from the pleasure he brings me. I don't even think I want to_.

Ulquiorra moves to touch Gin's shoulders, moving his slightly chilly fingers over the leftover remnants of Gin's uniform. It's hanging off of him, but Ulquiorra can't seem to remember when the silver-haired shinigami had an opportunity to actually take his clothes off.

"Gin...I am not sure what to do..."

"Then let me do everything. Be quiet now."

Ulquiorra can't help but notice how similar Gin sounds to Aizen, yet there is a bit more gentleness hiding underneath Gin's commands, more understanding there.

_You're too beautiful for me not to touch, Ulquiorra. Surely you know this?_

_Do not answer. I need no answer._

Gin's slender fingers are working quickly to pull off more clothing, almost uncaring whether the uniform becomes damaged or not. He held onto his signature smirk, moving his lips over each row of skin he exposed with his fingers.

Ulquiorra moaned, unable to stop watching Gin in action. He found himself a bit confused at the way he was reacting.

_Arousal is not something that I usually succumb to. Why him? _

He remembered all too well the sincere look of disappointment in Aizen's eyes when he could not perform as commanded.

_What will I have to do to get you to perform in this show, Ulquiorra? Maybe you simply need the right visuals..._

His leader was not afraid to use Kyouka Suigetsu to produce whatever image that he felt Ulquiorra might crave, and there was always the proper reaction afterward. Not because of the visual, but because the entire display reminded Ulquiorra of the power Aizen had at his disposal. It was power that excited him, made him feel electric all over -- a strange feeling for a Hollow that could otherwise not escape the empty, desolate nature of despair.

Ulquiorra felt Gin's tongue slide over one of his nipples a few times before those lips clamped down, sucking hard on the raised nub for a moment before one of those beautiful slender hands slithered down to tease the apparent source of the new heat that was coursing through his body.

"Gin..."

"I'm far from finished. Don't tell me you're ready to go so soon?"

He talks in innuendo, with words that I understand yet can't respond well to.

A weak smile was all Ulquiorra could muster before Gin began untying the straps that stood as the last line of defense of Ulquiorra's somewhat intact modesty. While Gin had worked up to sliding Ulquiorra further into pleasure, he had yet to begin the process below the waist.

_Those hands. I can't escape from those hands. I don't think I want to, but also I don't think I would be able to..._

Gin's lips slid over Ulquiorra's pale so many times that the Espada lost count, following a quiet line that Ulquiorra wasn't sure had a reason or a purpose. Yet he was excited, more excited than he had ever been in recent memory.

_Nonsense. Arousal is a biological function. The rush of blood to fill the male organ in preparation..._

Ulquiorra's mind slammed to a halt as Gin slid his tongue mere inches from the erection that was already fast proving that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He sucked in a breath and moaned softly; calling on all the self control he had to keep from moving around. There was no explanation for the events that were rapidly sliding into view.

It was an oddly arousing picture to him -- lying in bed while a very aggressive Gin was exploring, tasting, touching, and experiencing him. Ulquiorra wasn't sure whether or not to actually move his hands or touch Gin. He sort of enjoyed being touched and explored without any obligation to follow suit.

Yet all things had another perspective, another viewpoint, and the 4 permanently merged to his chest meant that there was no escaping analyzing the other perspective from every angle as well. Ulquiorra couldn't deny that he wanted Gin as much as the silver-haired shinigami wanted him. He assumed that he was wanted, with the way Gin kept teasing and touching and slowly scrambling all the logic in his mind.

_Go on, take it off. Show yourself to me. _

_Yes, Aizen-sama. _

_No, not quickly, my dear Espada. Slowly. I am a patient man, you know. _

_Yes, Aizen-sama. Like this?_

_Ah, you're learning how to give the proper show. I am pleased, Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra drifts back and forth between his memories and the scene before him, but Gin seems to be determined to keep him in the present. Those slender fingers reach down to fully wrap around his erection, and this sets the stage for Gin to speak.

"If ya got time to let your mind wander, then I must not be doin' a real good job like I'm supposed ta do. Is that so, Ulqui?"

"No...Gin...you're..."

"I'm not finished. Did you not hear me the first time?"

_That proper tone again. He is more like Aizen-sama than he realizes. Yet I find it …attractive. _

He fixated on those proper husky tones, spoken with an edge of roughness that lingered even when the accent was not there.

"I heard you, Gin...please continue...please..."

"Mm, Ulqui -- I sorta like hearing ya beg. I am doin' something right if I can make you of all people slide a bit out of character."

_Out of character. I am completely and utterly sliding away from the way I should be, the way I normally am, and I'm not sure if I exactly know how to return to my former state. Are these the feelings that the woman was trying to tell me about? Hm. _

The descent of Gin's lips to the very tip of Ulquiorra's arousal could only be described as graceful. It's a move that seems utterly effortless, which impresses Ulquiorra because he knows that such a thing would not be effortless for him. It hasn't been in the past, and it's unlike to be in the future without him analyzing the situation further.

_Is that not what has led me to this point? Not being able to let go and enjoy the moment as it arrives?_

So he decides to give in, letting Gin provide a rhythm that is alien to him but far from unpleasant, his eyes locked on the moist pink tongue constantly circling him over and over again. He looks down at silver hair and loses himself in the sensations. He is trapped and bound by heat from every corner, wrapped in pleasure from every angle.

The rush is completely different than anything Ulquiorra has ever experienced, but he can't say that he minds. He notices the finer details that really highlight how skillful Gin is when it comes to matters like these. The way Gin's head seems to move up and down with a life all its own, the way Gin twirls his tongue over the tip when he looks like he's just about to let Ulquiorra go, and Ulquiorra can't forget the look of pure lust that flashes in Gin's open eyes through each and every movement.

_He's looking at me. _

_He's looking at me. _

_He's __looking__ at me. _

Ulquiorra finds himself biting his lip, trying not to let go of this pleasure so quickly. He assumes that Gin senses the tension, as those slender fingers move to pinch his erection at the base. "Now, now, Ulqui. You know this is merely...an appetizer, yes? I think you know what I want next. Will you give it to me?"

_Why is he __**asking**__ me? _

_He could flip me over ...like the way Aizen-sama does and just come in from the rear. I would not stop him._

He processed the question as an attempt to be kind instead of his new shinigami lover simply taking what he wanted. Kindness was not something he understood well, but he realized that the best thing he could do was knowledge such a thing.

"Yes...please take me, Gin."

Ulquiorra is throbbing and aching and so aware -- aware of Gin's presence, of where Gin's lips have just been, of where they both have come from, and also so incredibly aware of just where they will go next.

As Gin moves the two of them into position, Ulquiorra shouldn't be surprised that Gin is nearly as filled with elegance in motion as Aizen is, if not more so -- every move feels as natural as taking in reishi from the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. Innate. Natural. Pure.

Yet there's nothing pure about the way Gin breathes so seductively into his ear, that slender tongue moving to lick the shell of Ulquiorra's ear. "Take you? You must think I'm simple. I'm possessive, Ulquiorra. So today, I think I'm going to consume you."

Ulquiorra is about to protest, but Gin is already in motion, his hands moving to prepare him. Another act of kindness that he isn't sure how to handle.

_There's something about sliding into you raw that really excites me, Ulquiorra. I think you like the pain, even if you don't admit it. _

He wants to quietly tell his mind that no, he doesn't like it -- but he would be lying to himself, and Ulquiorra Schiffer does not lie. He loves the pain, loves the feeling of Aizen taking him so roughly -- it matches the course and pattern of his life. His Hollow life is rough, empty, and very raw. So he has developed a quiet core of the hungry masochist, crawling and aching for more.

There's a slight chilly sensation of something being rubbed against his bottom, and he realizes it's part of the preparation process still. There's a slightly hesitant finger moving inside of him, and he has never been so aware of a single body part in his entire life.

_This is just biology in motion. It is. It is. It is. _

_I mustn't try to fool myself. This is so much more than that. _

That slightly hesitant finger reproduces itself into two, then three. By the time the third finger is winding its way inside him, Ulquiorra can't do much more than clutch the headboard with his smooth pale hands.

There's something about the way Gin shifts movement so effortlessly that still impresses Ulquiorra, even though the trick has already been revealed to him. He wonders if these are things that Gin has learned naturally, or if Aizen has been a teacher of more subjects than Gin lets on.

Gin is teasing him, tormenting him with anticipation mixed with more than a little lust. He feels unsure because there's so much need and want and desire and a thousand different things all crashing down on him at once.

In this world of darkness and emerald and silver, Ulquiorra can only think about the moments being slowly fed to him piece by piece until they form a pattern he can't dream of escaping from.

"I can handle it, Gin."

"I don't doubt that, but you're not in charge right now. Then again, I don't think...mm, Ulqui...the way you look right now...I don't think I'm in charge either."

"So who is?"

"You'll see."

Then Ulquiorra's world moved again.

* * *

Out of all the gifts that he naturally possessed as an Espada, Szayel had to say that sonido was definitely his favorite. He moved to the main part of Las Noches with ease, carrying the disc with him but out of sight. He could have used other things to make the disc vanish -- but he felt that a scientist of his caliber had no need of what the lower arrancar were calling "Hollow magic".

Nonsense, he figured. What did Hollow need with spells and what not? He felt such things were the domain of shinigami, and he wanted nothing to do with anything that shinigami had their hands all over. Serving Aizen-sama was one thing -- to call such a fearless leader a shinigami had an odd ring to it. There were moments of true cruelty from their leader that made Szayel realize there was much more Hollow in that one than most people really thought about. In truth, Aizen Sousuke was definitely a shinigami -- but he was much stronger than the shinigami Szayel had gotten to study, and there was a frightening edge to Aizen's personality that made Szayel feel a strange kinship to the man.

_He's more like us than they know. Hm. _

The Octava Espada debated with himself about actually delivering the package to Gin. On one hand, it was none of his business what Aizen-sama did with his wiggly bits -- unless those wiggly bits were about to pay a visit to his laboratory to give him a ride worth remembering. He liked the power that came from research and development -- science was its own aphrodisiac in numerous ways -- but the power that Aizen-sama possessed was arousing in a different way.

Yet there was another agenda at hand -- Ichimaru Gin. He liked the silver-haired commander well enough -- Gin didn't try to give any of them the impression that he was a nice man, or even that he was a sane man. The edge of insanity that danced around Gin excited Szayel, and he wished that he could get closer to the man to see just how things would proceed after that.

_I wonder if he ever gets to be on top. No no, Aizen-sama enjoys the view too much. _

_My, my, where is my brain going? _

He felt that Gin at least needed the information -- what happened after that would be up to the shinigami to decide for himself.

_Mm, if I'm lucky maybe we'll conduct a joint experiment together. How pleasurable! _

Szayel let out a small sigh as he stepped through a convenient side door. He figured it was time to put his fantasizing on hold and actually find Gin first.

In a place like Las Noches, that could get difficult.

* * *

Ulquiorra was beyond pleased. He had left the trappings of his title and rank and simply become a man, a hungry, lust-filled man inflamed with desired.

Gin had already pushed in all the way a few times, working up a rhythm the way he had seen Aizen-sama work up the strange shampoo into a good lather. The smell of sweat coated the air, but Ulquiorra wasn't in any condition to complain or really notice anything wrong at all.

The pace isn't as rough and raw as he's used to from his encounters with Aizen-sama, but there is a deep primal element to the way Gin moves that keeps Ulquiorra's attention quite well.

_He wasn't joking when he said that he was going to consume me. _

"Gin...Gin..."

"Mm, that's my name -- but the way you say it...you can wear it out if you want to. I have other more appealing things I want to wear out right now."

The proper tones Gin spoke in were still tinged with the rough accent he normally spoke in. The transitions between the two were solid enough for Ulquiorra to notice, yet he wasn't irritated by it.

Ulquiorra felt Gin shifting angles, which made him very confused. He felt Gin tense, and he finally decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a few moments."

_He's full of surprises. Of mysteries, strange things that I've never experienced or even wanted to experience before now. _

There was a shift in pressure, and that highly electrifying feeling slammed into him again. "Gin!"

Gin's laughter bubbled in his ear, along with a sweep of his slightly cool fingers over Ulquiorra's back. "Oh, Ulqui -- look what I found!"

Ulquiorra moaned. "More...please..."

_What is he doing to me? All he did was apply pressure but it felt absolutely electric. _

_Again. Again. Please, again. _

Gin seemed to move like he was tuned into Ulquiorra's thoughts, staying at that glorious angle while picking up the pace. His head would occasionally move to Ulquiorra's shoulder, biting down hard enough for even an Espada to take notice. Thanks to the Hierro, the bites were far from painful -- on the contrary. He felt the small vibrations of them, understood the possessiveness and hunger contained in each bite.

"Do you realize how hot you look? I wish you had a mirror so I could show it to you. Since I don't..." Gin trailed off, biting down on Ulquiorra's shoulder again as he drove himself inside the smaller man. He made sure to pause just long enough to make it interesting, and then continued on again. "Let me describe the way you look. You have your legs spread; you're in my grasp...with me inside of you. Let me describe the way you feel, Ulquiorra. I don't even think I have the words...I didn't realize that you would be so tight."

"Gin...the things you say..."

Gin laughed and kept riding Ulquiorra, making sure to keep pressing against that spot back and forth. He would alternate between a deep driving stroke and a more leisurely pace, something that was bound to torment Ulquiorra eventually. His self-control was wearing thin as it was, and his thoughts became very centered on reaching release.

"You'll have to forgive me. Aizen-sama prefers to do most of the talking -- guess I really have much more to say than I let on, ne? Oh -- I know that's where your thoughts have gone during this time. You can't help it, can you?"

Ulquiorra felt a strange sense of being exposed more than he thought possible. After all, their uniforms had long been discarded, leaving Gin to slid against him directly. He nodded his head and was rewarded with another one of Gin's quiet laughs.

"The truth is -- neither can I. Even though it feels so good to be inside you -- I feel like he's here. I want him to be here. I wish...I could connect the two together. But I don't know how."

He felt Gin speeding up again, along with those slender fingers finding his erection again. The touch was gentle but firm, with Gin's fingertips tracing over and around him in circles.

"I want him to be here to see you like this. Being stroked by me, being _fucked _by me. Oh, my, did I say that out loud? Silly me."

_Being fucked by me. _

The statement rang in his ears. The word sounded animalistic to him, calling more to his instincts than his reason. He had learned to overcome his base needs as hollow and embrace a higher level of reason. Yet each word that Gin said seemed to get underneath his skin, seemed to get his attention in more ways than one.

He was losing a battle that he knew he couldn't overcome if he tried -- he wanted to hold on, but Gin was making it very difficult with the way his hands were placed.

"Gin...I'm getting close."

"Oh? Close ain't cutting it today, Ulqui. You're going all the way over the edge. I want to feel you clamp down around me. I like it that way."

Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore -- between the dirty things coming from Gin's mouth, and the constant rubbing and pressure against whatever-it-was that was making him lose his grip on the situation, he just knew he was falling.

As his vision went white and that electric feeling intensified, Ulquiorra realized this must be what oblivion felt like.

For once, the despair of his life seemed to be suspended away from him, as if it was choosing not to completely control him for a change.

Gin began to shake violently, pumping himself into Ulquiorra a couple more times until he joined Ulquiorra at the end of the world, sweat dripping off his forehead. He traced a faint line down Ulquiorra's spine, and rolled off of the smaller man and laid on the rest of the bed.

"Well -- that was a nice way to distract ourselves from the usual routine."

Ulquiorra wasn't sure how to respond to that. There was so much more at work than just a mere distraction, but he wasn't sure how to express such a thing.

Go back to your training, to your reason. When all else fails, fall back on hierarchy.

"Yes, it was, Gin."

The tones were polite, distant, and cordial -- all three things that Ulquiorra wasn't sure covered the experience he just had. He needed and wanted more -- wanted to lie pressed against Gin, wanted the closeness and familiarity that they had just enjoyed.

Gin looked at him with those bright crimson eyes again, and curled Ulquiorra close to him. "If you...if you don't want to play the game again, I would understand. I appreciate...the comfort today."

It occurred to Ulquiorra that Gin might be as nervous as he was.

_We need to find a starting point, if I have any chance of actually building something with this man. _

"You said that you had a lot to say...do you want to talk? The girl says to me that I am a good listener."

Gin looked over at Ulquiorra with a curious look, and turned his already-grinning lips slightly to indicate interest. "Oh? That doesn't sound very Hollow, you know."

Ulquiorra chuckled softly, a sound that felt unfamiliar and foreign to him. "I have my moments, Gin."

Moments. I do have my moments.

_And if I am fortunate, I will have more moments with Ichimaru Gin. _

_I am sure of it. _

* * *

**AN: Whew. I wanted to hold back on releasing this so I could make a show of flooding your inboxes but uh...this is probably one of my favorite chapters of Moonbathing. OK, I say that about -all- the chapters, but I'm always amused at where my mind wanders.**

**A few author's notes, just so you know where I'm going and what I'm trying to do:**

**There's a not-so-implied Ai/Ulqui here, but I didn't want to go down the journey of ZOMG AIZEN SO MEEEN -- I mean, he /does/ play happy strategy games (as referenced back in a Gardener's Touch and even -before- that arc began) with his closest and most trusted. I like rough play but I didn't want to do non-con flashbacks -- I feel like I'm walking the line between dub-con about to tip into non-con, but there is some interest on Ulquiorra's part for Aizen himself. I was going for a bit of implied D/s but I most likely drove past dominant!Aizen and right into take-whatever-without-care Aizen. I don't know.**

**I like Ulquiorra's confusion, and Gin taking the lead. Gin strikes me as someone who buries himself in pleasing others to escape his own problems. Hence why you have this little pairing going on. I had fun with Gin tormenting Ulquiorra -- it stretched the chapter way more than I wanted, but oh well :)**

**It's like 5am as I type this out and proof it, so I'm just going to say a couple more things:**

**As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments, PMs, alerts, and faves. This is not an easy story to write, but I'm compelled to finish it.**

**This chapter is called "The Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion" for a reason. Mmm, chessboard, my chessboard. ;D**

**That's it. Review if you like, otherwise I will see you next chapter!**


	9. Silver and Emerald, Part Two

Moonbathing

Chapter 9: The Silver and Emerald Colloid Collusion, Part Two

Bleach is not mine. If it were mine, well, there would be a whole lot of collusions going on, na mean? :D

Labels: all the usual - indirect/direct mentions of BDSM, former/current abuse patterns, manipulation games, backstories and flashbacks, sexual situations, and yaoi - oh yes, yaoi.

Notes: I'm back. You can read my author's babbling at the bottom if you're curious as to what happened to me. As far as Moonbathing goes, we're on Part Two of the next arc in the story, "The Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion" - of course, doesn't allow me to actually make the title as it ought to be styled, so this will have to do.

Yes, this is getting more Gin/Ulqui than Aizen/Gin, but if you've read the other 8 chapters, you are starting to see why (the events of "A Gardener's Touch" have a hand in this - read it again if you're fuzzy and I apologize in retrospect for the het tucked in - but I couldn't resist an opportunity for Aizen to do what he does so well!)

I won't blather on. Things are going to take off from here, but I gotta get back in the swing of updating and remembering all the moves of this chessboard. Oh boy!

Oh yeah, and just so we're keeping tradition: storytime in the place to be!

To say that Aizen Sousuke loved chess was to say something incredibly and ridiculously obvious; like the Earth revolves around the sun and that a shinigami's job is to protect the balance of the worlds by calling on all of their powers and abilities.

However, even though all of these facts are incredibly obvious, that doesn't mean that they don't come with their own set of equally obvious points of analysis. It's just the way things are, and if one were the analytical type, there was definitely plenty to be said about Aizen's love of chess.

As Aizen sat and played chess with Tousen - a true scientific feast, since Tousen was a surprisingly good chess player in spite of his obvious disability - his mind was already in motion. It was never a straight game of chess, and Aizen was far from a straight chess player. In Aizen's mind, chess was simply the real time application of psychology - people chemistry in fluid motion and silence. It was the latter that he enjoyed most, as silence provided a luxurious bed for all sorts of delicious observations to rest and take form.

Even as he played against Tousen, it became obvious that Tousen gave away his thoughts in little movements. Indeed, as Aizen would move (and also declare his moves openly), Tousen's face would subtly shift. If Aizen was not such an avid study of people at every turn, he may have missed these subtle cues. However, there was very little that escaped Aizen at any time, and the Lord of Hueco Mundo was careful to continuously improve the percentage of things that slipped by him, reducing the percentage down to a small number that some statisticians may not have even deemed significant.

Even as he played chess with Tousen, his mind was crunching a completely different chessboard. It was something he did to challenge himself so that he never got bored by playing chess. By balancing his brain so that he could focus on an intense chess game before his eyes and an even more intense chessboard in his head, Aizen kept the mental sharpness necessary to hold dominion over hollow and shinigami alike out here in Hueco Mundo.

In his head, it was really one from each group - hollow and shinigami - that was giving him the real challenge. He wasn't born yesterday; after his little show in the entertaining suite with the human girl, his two favorites were most likely hiding elsewhere in the palace and most likely choosing a rather physical way of comforting each other.

_Is that all you plan on doing, my dear Gin? How...boring. _

Yet Aizen had faith that Gin would impress him with something dazzling at this point. After all, how many times did Aizen end up pushing Gin until he reacted in some subtle or not-so-subtle fashion? When they were still back in the Sereitei, how many times did a quick rumor or a carefully worded command turn into a series of events where people disappeared and Gin's smile seemed to get just a little longer and certainly a lot more sinister?

It was those moments where Aizen found himself incredibly proud of Gin. In his mind, that type of ferocity and shrewdness was exciting, and simply accepting the hand that life dealt was the exact opposite of exciting.

As Tousen declared his chess move and waited for Aizen to follow suit, Aizen mulled over the most recent memories he wanted to hold on to. The girl was merely one piece of a greater challenge, a greater chessboard. It was training in motion - nothing personal, even though he could guess that Gin didn't quite see it that way. Breaking the girl didn't leave him really feeling all that satisfied physically - a virgin human girl held virtually zero interest to him on her own, and Inoue Orihime was just about as virginal as she seemed. He made a note not to fully discard her - in a world where time could stretch on and on for centuries, he didn't want to lose something that could be gifted or used as a viable lure. Aizen was nothing if not quite practical.

Tousen coughed politely, more to clear his throat than to prompt his leader to make a move, but Aizen didn't miss the meaning. He smiled, and he already knew that the dark skinned man heard the quiet slide of lips over teeth, the birth of a wide grin on his lips.

"Kaname, all things in the proper timing."

It was a testament to the previous times they had played chess together that Tousen did not say much else, preferring to fall back on respect and hierarchy. It was a trait that Aizen prized - to an extent.

So for the moment, he would use hierarchy and expectation to his advantage, and think about what else he wanted to have in store for two wayward favorites that needed a refresher course with some important lessons...

Ulquiorra didn't sleep the way the others slept. Oh, he eventually found himself in a non-conscious state, but he didn't often dream the way he heard his colleagues claim to dream. They talked about vivid dreams full of color and sound, of words and even letters and full out books. It was something that puzzled him, because his sleep period was the exact opposite. He often dreamt of nothing. It was a blissful void, and he often counted on that void to pass the time. It was consistent, and consistency was something that Ulquiorra cherished.

Gin was shattering all the consistency-laced windows in his mind, and Ulquiorra didn't know what to do about that.

He wanted to do more, wanted to explore a lot more - but now that it was the waking hours instead of the sleeping hours, would Gin actually be up for anything of that nature? He wasn't quite bold enough to find out, preferring to rest in the eternal comfort of what humans had termed "wishful thinking".

Wishful thinking wasn't getting him anywhere, and it was making him frustrated. Gin ushered in an era of feelings - what were feelings to a Hollow?

Ulquiorra looked down at Gin, knowing that the man was awake. The eyes were closed, but the Cuarta Espada knew better. Gin was not a man that consumed the world through his eyes. The fast movements, sneaky ways, and ability to vanish in plain sight were sharp weapons that needed no peer.

"Gin."

"Hiya. Enjoyin' havin' me in your bed?"

The question took Ulquiorra by surprise. He never thought of it that way - even though they were in Ulquiorra's room, he never thought of it in those terms. That would imply that Gin belonged to Ulquiorra, and that would never happen.

They both knew where their loyalties were at the end of the day, and it was always to Aizen-sama. Always.

"It is rather nice. You said you wanted to speak if I wanted to listen. I want that..."

Gin sat up slowly, seemingly unashamed that his body was fully exposed. "Not right now. Need to go. Need...sorry, Ulqui. It ain't nothin' personal."

Ulquiorra gave Gin his space, not wanting to say another word while the shinigami dressed.

_Maybe today isn't my day for moments after all. _

Gin hurried out of Ulquiorra's room, traveling carefully. He led himself reflect on all of the events that led up to it.

_Why are you so focused on pleasing me?_

_Why would I __**not**__ be? _

Morning was shattering the windows of Gin's mind, and the reason was composed of pale flesh, green eyes, and more despair than even Gin could hold.

_He wants ta please me just cos he can, and I don' know how ta deal with that. _

_**Man, why are you so whiny lately?**_

Gin winced. Shinsou was awake too, and cranky as ever.

_I just have a lot ta think bout, that's all. Why do you care?_

_**Hey, I didn't say I didn't care, okay? Is it that green eyed cutie? You had a good time riding him. **_

_It wasn't just about the ridin', he made me actually feel like he wanted me to have a good time, that I made him feel good too. It's so different from when..._

_**Already playing compare and contrast? **_

Gin mulled the words over, realizing that his weapon was far more intelligent than he often gave him credit for.

_A little. My heart is with Aizen-sama, but..._

_**The little pale Hollow rocked your world. Don't lie. **_

_This is also true. It felt good. _

_**So why did you run like you were on fire?**_

Gin grinned.

He wanted to tell Shinsou that he was definitely on fire. He felt more electric than he ever had - even the sessions with Aizen-sama did not fully compare.

Yes, there was love and devotion on Gin's side, but what about his lover and leader? Was there anything hiding within those chocolate-brown eyes aside from deceit and malice? Real feeling was something that he wasn't sure Aizen-sama was capable of.

Yet his devotion was sincere, real, true from core to core. He couldn't help following - he would walk over fire if Aizen-sama said so, and he knew that he couldn't deny it.

_I'll always be there for him. _

_I'll always follow._

_I'll always do what I'm told. _

_So why am I feeling so empty because of those things?_

_The girl. _

_He took the girl like it didn't matter - like I didn't matter. So who cares what I do from here?_

_Anything goes...when everything's gone. Isn't that how it works?_

_Bring it on. All of it. Ulqui, you ain't seen nothing yet. _

He turned to slip down a corridor and heard a noise rushing up to meet him. He stopped his hand automatically on Shinsou. Most of the Hollows in Las Noches knew better than to challenge him to his face, but he never discounted ambushes.

In Las Noches, power ruled over everything. Weakness was a good way to get yourself killed, and he wasn't ready for that yet. He was just getting started.

"Ah, Gin-sama? A word with you if I may..."

He knew the voice immediately. Szayel. The snake of an Espada that wasn't very high up on the chain, but his scientific skills definitely made him threatening in all of the right ways. Gin knew to tread carefully.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, it's not what I want, Commander. It's what I have for you. I think you'll be interested in seeing what I have to give you."

"And what do you think I'm going to be interested in?"

The scientist could hardly contain his glee. "Full video of Aizen's little encounter with the human girl."

Gin's temper flared. "I think I knew what happened, don't you think?"

"I don't think so. I think there was a bit more in play than you can ever imagine. Gin-"

"Not interested right now. Got other things to think about."

The scientist grinned. He let Gin move past him and disappear. He was very glad that he made several copies of the disc in question.

Gin would want to see it in time. He just needed a little more space.

In a place like Las Noches, time was a luxurious thing - he could give it freely. After all, when you had as much as you could stand to spare, who cared if you had to wait a little longer?

The nice thing about Las Noches was that it was so big that one could have plenty of privacy - especially if you knew where to look.

Of course, being Gin Ichimaru definitely helped things along nicely.

A few hours had passed since Gin had said his peace to Ulquiorra, but the thoughts still lingered. He passed Ulquiorra a note at the daily meeting that simply said, "_South side gardens. I will find you._"

He knew Ulquiorra would do as he was told. Create the setting, name the time, and bring the target.

The next step? Claim everything.

Silver and emerald. He remembered the first time he really felt at home in Las Noches, as Szayel was giving some dry explanation about substances. It was pretty boring until they got to the part about colloids.

_A colloid is a substance that is actually made of microscopic particles suspended perfectly in another substance. _

Szayel had given some examples taken from the human world, like milk or whipped cream or even mayonnaise. Gin imagined that mayonnaise was some pretty horrendous stuff.

The idea of a colloid captured his interest because it fit the situation he was in perfectly. Particles of Ulquiorra were already started to suspend themselves naturally in the greater substance of Gin's life, and he found that it was quite fine.

"Gin?"

They would just have to combine intellects. Collude, if you will. Gin had already decided it seeing the Espada waiting for him, patiently listening as he always did.

_He wants to please me._

_Me._

_Me. _

_Time to get focused._ "Yah, Ulqui. It's me."

Ulquiorra stepped forward. "You wanted to see me. I have been waiting here for you. Is this...private?"

Gin nodded. "It's never been used, really...most of the Espada don't come on this side, and Aizen usually likes to stay closer to the center of the palace where the throne is. Not that you didn't know that."

Ulquiorra stayed silent, as if he was waiting for Gin to say or do something.

So Gin moved forward, boldly kissing Ulquiorra full on the lips. For a few seconds, the Arrancar was very quiet. After a moment though he came alive, kissing Gin in return.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss after a few minutes, and sighed. "The things you pull out of me. The desires you place into me. I am not sure if this is a good idea."

Gin wanted to speak, but he couldn't help but think about everything rolling together into one concept.

_Silver._

_Emerald._

_Colloid._

_Collusion. _

Gin grinned. "It's whatever we want to make it become, Ulqui. Do you want me?"

Ulquiorra moved and smiled. "I definitely think so." The slightly cool hand moved to rest on Gin's outer uniform, with the long, wide sleeves. "You never let me taste you. How can I let a day pass without returning the favor?"

The Espada's boldness surprised Gin, but he realized that it made sense. When Ulquiorra truly felt convinced, he acted on those convictions. This was something that seemed ostensibly out of character, yet from multiple perspectives it really made sense.

Gin opened his uniform enough to showcase his slim body, along with an arousal that was slowly coming to life. "Is this what you want?"

Ulquiorra's fast movements startled Gin. Gin found himself sitting on a bench in the garden, against the wall with Ulquiorra's lips brushing along the side of his inner thigh. "Yes, this is what I want...please, let me do this."

Gin was going to ask his new lover where he learned such a technique, but he knew already.

_He probably pleases Aizen-sama regularly, so of course he knows. It's just probably the first time he's actually wanted to do something like this for the sake of mutual pleasure. How interesting. Hm. _

"Are you ready for more?" An honest question.

"When am I not?" An even more honest answer.

"True. I'm going to enjoy this."

Then Gin's world started to spin out of control.

Not that he minded.

_Yes, that's right Ulquiorra. Oral pleasure is a skill best served warm. Though, I'm starting to find the juxtaposition of temperatures quite arousing. _

It was there in those dark bedrooms that Ulquiorra learned how to put his lips, tongue, and hands to good use, but he had never really cared for it. He could only think of the despair within in, the hollow hole its chief symbol.

Then Gin came along and made love to that hole, worshiped and cherished and treasured that hole. How could such small actions cause such great waves in his life?

Gin's moans provided background music, harmonies and melodies that were foreign pleasures in Ulquiorra's mind. Cherished pleasures, but still foreign all the same. They cheered him on to keep going, keep drawing Gin's hot flesh into his mouth and moving up and down a little faster with each stroke.

Ulquiorra felt a tingle of heat, followed by a wave of desire. That now-familiar flush creeping over his body. He ached for Gin, wanted him and wanted to keep pleasuring him.

They moved with each other - Ulquiorra taking his time with slow strokes intertwined with fast strokes, and Gin rocking his hips in time with Ulquiorra. It was a whirling dance that held steps that only the shinigami and Espada in question could understand, let alone appreciate.

"You're making me get close, Ulqui."

Green eyes locked with ghostly blue-gray, and nothing else needed to be said. Climax was only part of the adventure, not the end of it. So both parties weren't fazed at all.

Ulquiorra's cool hands stroked and caressed Gin's thighs and legs as he moved his lips and swirled his tongue around and around Gin's hard, aching erection.

Gin's climax was expected, but still fierce. He cried out for Ulquiorra, something that shocked the Arrancar greatly. He expected Gin to hold in more feeling, but the rush of warmth and the overall shaking in Gin's body said that expectations were pointless.

When Gin was finished, Ulquiorra got up and licked his lips, cleaning them off with a bit of cloth he kept in his uniform. Old habits died hard - Aizen-sama was a stickler for neatness.

One breath, then two. The silence was heavy, but it wasn't a burden. Ulquiorra didn't mind silence, being confined to Hueco Mundo for so long. Silence and despair was old partners, familiar lovers, and understanding friends. He had known both, and survived both. This was nothing.

Gin spoke first. "You weren't kidding when you said you really wanted a taste. Did you get what you wanted?"

Ulquiorra noticed the tone was more concerned, worried, and a bit afraid more than haughty.

"Yes, I did. Did you like that?"

"Oh, Ulqui. Do I have to answer that?"

Ulquiorra was pleased. "So where do we go from here?"

_**Yeah, Gin-san, where do we go from here?**_

_Be quiet, you. _

_**Hey! Just looking out for you.**_

_I know. Thanks. Just...I got this._

Shinsou snorted, but didn't say anything else.

Gin remembered his sword's words from the other day.

_**When a piece of paper is too dirty, it gets ripped out and cast aside. Hello, paper!**_

Gin held Ulquiorra close, thinking about everything that happened, his trademark long grin on his face.

_I'm not paper anymore. Much more than that, really. _

_I'm Gin Ichimaru. And that's all Ulquiorra is asking for. _

_Silver._

_Emerald. _

_Colloid. _

_Collusion. _

_I'm coming for you, Aizen-sama. I've had enough._

Author's Notes: Yes, it's been a whole year since I updated. I had to go on hiatus - things were crazy! I got *very* sick, finding out later that I am incredibly intolerant/sensitive/allergic to gluten-containing products. I went completely grain & gluten-free about a month ago, and I feel like a different person. 16 months of illness have really affected everything - my health, my business, my family...it's a very emotional thing.

I felt bad for not writing anything but I really needed to focus on healing. Now that I'm a lot better, I'm ready to ease back into writing.

So let's talk about some Moonbathing Ch 9, shall we?

Why yes, Szayel has something very important for Gin to see, but is Gin ever going to let Szayel get two words in? You didn't really think I would let Gin see that yet, did you? :)

Pairings - yes, it's GinUlqui right now as it fits into the story, but as an AiGin girl, I definitely plan on tying it all back together.

This is the Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion arc. In my opinion, it's the most important arc of the series. It will take time to create and get all of the chessboardy, manipulative parts to fuse together just so.

AU, so yes, in my world Szayel really does give boring chemistry presentations. :) Just for no apparent reason.

Writing this chapter was hard because I haven't written any fanfic in a year, and I haven't watched any Bleach. Not that it matters with an AU story but I had to remember what Gin's last name was! C'mon now, that really says something!

Going back to writing lemons has been...awkward. I wanted to start in slow with a little more plot before it's all lemon time. Of course, I can't resist some erotica in my fanfiction - there's something significant about the exchange in the garden. I do think that all of these interludes are going to come back.

Yay for Aizen and chessboards!

I did weave in a lot of crossover between Ai/Gin and Ai/Ulqui, in a way that hints that there was roughness and more than a few control games, but Gin and Ulquiorra reflect on it differently. They aren't as broken over it as one might imagine, and I really wanted to showcase that too.

OK, I'm all out of insights... this was a really hard chapter so *blush* go easy on me, if you would. I'm going to be thinking about Chapter 10 and continuing the SECC onward.

Someone asked me privately about Orihime - she's leftover from A Gardener's Touch, and that scene was pretty heartbreaking for her. Ther'es some questions about consent and control there, but those aren't for me to delve into within the context of Moonbathing.

It was a hard scene to write, and I look back over it and go "OMG, did I really go that far!" - and then I smile. As a writer, it's my job to push that envelope and explore themes as much as I can.

Things are continuing to build in this arc, so stay tuned! If you are just now getting to Chap 9, I really do recommend going back and reading all of the chapters - especially A Gardener's Touch arc, because these events are directly affected by those events.

Coming up - Can Szayel reach Gin? Will Gin ever care? What about Grimmjow? And what is Aizen planning? Stay tuned!

As always, I love comments - but I'm grateful for everyone that has alerted, commented, faved, and kept track of this story... I did see all of those things while I was gone, and I'll be responding to reviews when time permits. Thanks!


	10. Silver and Emerald, Part Three

Moonbathing, Chapter 10 - Marisa Serise

Arc: The Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion, Part Three

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine. Trust me, y'all oughta know Kubo ain't this wild!

Labels: yaoi, chessboard control games, and all of the usual treachery. Enjoy.

Author's Note: So...yeah, I know I need to update Sittin' Sideways, Lavender Scented Memories of Crimson, Pillars, and all the rest but Moonbathing is on my mind, I've got a few hours before I gotta get into work, so I'm thinking about just having me a good ol' time yeah?

Oh yeah. Right now has been a lot of GinUlqui, so I wanted to slide around the "universe" here and see what others are doing. Lemon fans might be disappointed, but I have some chessboard playing to do right now... ;)

Before I forget: storytime in the place to be!

Eternal night meant nothing to Aizen. As a boy, he had listened to his mother sing happily about the sunlight, opening the windows with a big flourish.

_Sousuke-kun! Come and wake the day with me!_

The night was so much more pleasing. Under the cover of darkness he could take the simple chessboard games his mother and his other relatives love and twist them into higher forms of perfection. Wouldn't his mother be so pleased to find that after all this time, he still loved playing chess with every fiber of his being?

Naturally, he was on a higher chessboard now. Gone were the cheap wooden pieces of his youth and now things were glass, stainless steel, copper, marble. He remembered bringing his mother a fine chessboard after his first job, surprising her with a quiet smile.

_It's truly lovely, Sousuke-kun. And look, I can see myself in the glass! It's like a little board of mirrors..._

He smiled at the memory as he put away the chess pieces.

_Yes, it is like a little board of mirrors. And with the right eye, you can see everything - including the soul, character, and power of the opponent you're sitting across from._

_And that, my dear, is why I play the game with such passion._

He was amused by Gin and Ulquiorra. They were making sure not to look too stirred up. During the meeting they were the picture of obedience. Gin was next to him and Aizen still admired the long, thin body and sharp, angular features. Gin had filled out some, but the frame was still lean and muscular.

Ulquiorra did not look at him during the meeting - his gaze wandered over everything else, save Gin.

_Oh, you two believe that just because I don't call you out that you're safe? _

_Nothing is safe from me. Nothing. _

_**My, someone is getting a bit jealous. **_

Aizen smirked. "Come out here, devil woman."

His sword came out, a youthful redheaded woman with green eyes. Her dress was layers and layers and layers of sheer purple fabric, enough covering to maintain modesty, while giving the eye something curious to gaze at.

_Always fashionable, I see. _

_**You like it that way. Devil woman, eh? I am you, and you are me. So who's the devil now?**_

_We will share the title._

_**Oh, how kind of you. What a gentle god among men.**_

_You are mocking me. What is on your mind?_

_**Oh, your jealousy just amuses me. You know that you want the little fox all to yourself, and you are furiously envious that he's been getting pleasure from the Espada.**_

_My blades are my blades, Kyouka. Why would they engage in anything but servitude and appreciation of me?_

_**That's rather arrogant, even for you. Aizen-sama, you are playing a dangerous game if you have any feelings at all for Gin.**_

_I am playing a dangerous game. Bringing out greatness in anyone is a dangerous game. You risk everything, including your own feelings. I know what I do. You will too, soon. _

The woman touched his face gently and smirked. "As you said, Aizen-sama, you are a very careful gardener."

Aizen grinned. It wasn't often that his sword said words aloud to him, and he knew the power of words. Hadn't he spun pretty webs of poison for the shinigami before, in order to get to this point?

As Kyouka vanished again, he was left to his own thoughts.

_Yes, bringing greatness out of someone is hard, but I have had time with Gin. He will surprise me like none other._

Grimmjow howled. What was the point of being King if there was nothing to fight? He could go a few rounds with Nnoitra, but usually the Quinta didn't really feel like it -he was usually whining about not having enough females in Las Noches that were easily "trainable".

_Aizen won't let anyone get near the human girl, but I bet she would be fun. _

Grimmjow didn't give a shit about the human girl. As far as he was concerned, she was just bait for Kurosaki.

Now that was a guy he wanted to fight! He'd beat Kurosaki into the floor and then work on getting stronger so he could shove Aizen off the throne and put a Hollow back in the seat of power.

Why was some dumb shinigami ruling over them? Because for the moment, that shinigami was stronger than him. He didn't like that at all.

There was a shinigami he liked - liked screwing anyway. Gin had effortlessly snapped that cuff off, and that's when things really started getting interesting. It became a game, a chase that was designed to end in one thing: victory. And of course, to the victor go the spoils.

He started walking back towards the palace, the winds of Hueco Mundo whipping around him.

I'm going to get my claws back on that pretty body of yours, Gin, and there's nothing you can do about it!

Gin knew that they should probably move, but having a certain green-eyed Espada's full attention was a little too tempting right now.

_**You should eat him again. That would be yummy. **_

_Be quiet. I'm just enjoying the peace. _

_**Blah, peace. You're just itching to ride him again.**_

_So what? _

_**So...ride him. **_

He batted away Shinsou's mocking laughter, tapping the hilt of his sword as a subtle warning.

Shinsou got the hint, and there wasn't anymore conflict...for the moment.

There was a different conflict opening up for Gin. He had to put the wheels in motion, show Aizen-sama that he couldn't just be replaced like that.

_I don't have a scrap to my own name...and yet this emerald clings to me. _

_To __**me**__. How incredible is that? _

Ulquiorra couldn't stop staring at Gin. They were supposed to be on opposite sides - he, the Espada and Gin the silver-haired shinigami. Aizen's plans had changed that formula a bit - the three commanders ruled over Hueco Mundo with Aizen being the commander of all commanders.

Just as planned, one would say.

So he needed to keep thinking about how to keep Gin's attention.

_We came to each other for...comfort. What now? _

He knew their loyalties both lie squarely with Aizen-sama and really only Aizen-sama. Yet there was something that told Ulquiorra that somewhere in that loyalty web, there could be a little left over for Gin. There could be something for Ulquiorra to hold onto, even if it was only a few stolen moments here and there. Sure, he wanted something more open than that - but what would be the cost of such a thing?

He would not pressure Gin either way, but there was so much that he wanted to share with the man that he couldn't help getting a little anxious.

"Like what you see?"

Gin's teasing voice cut through Ulquiorra's thoughts, and he looked at the shinigami as pleasantly as possible. Smiling was something as foreign to Ulquiorra as true sunlight was to Hueco Mundo. He didn't know how to respond, didn't know what the right way to respond really was. So he defaulted to the most straightforward answer possible.

"Yes."

He heard Gin's laugh, the deep rumbling that sounded even stronger because the man was so lean.

_I could get used to that laugh. I really could. The question is whether or not I will truly get a chance to get used to it. _

Gin enjoyed the time here in the garden. It was good enough to fool the mind into believing that life could grow here, but it paled in comparison with the gardens in the officers' quarters. And if you added in the amazing gardens and forests around the Kuchiki place, then you really had a lot to compete with.

He remembered seeing glimpses of those gorgeous gardens as he flash-stepped around the Sereitei, but he knew he couldn't get any closer than that. Even as a captain, he couldn't get much closer than that. He wasn't well liked by anyone.

Except Aizen-sama. Before he was the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama was more Aizen-taichou to him than anything else.

He had killed for him, eliminating targets that would have become a bit too bothersome, a bit too aware of the subtle things Aizen needed to do.

Aizen was a man that could swing from emotion to emotion with ease. But it was the chessboard that brought Aizen closer to him at first.

He wanted to be stronger, to continue to grow in power and influence. Yet how could he? He didn't have the money or prestige of being a noble like the Kuchiki priss, wasn't well liked by just about everyone the way Ukitake-taichou was.

Aizen-sama had simply continued setting out the equipment of chess while Gin had paced, ranted, raged against everything. Then he spoke.

_You are much too tense. Why don't we have a nice game of chess? _

Gin batted away the memories carefully. He cherished them, but they reminded him all too well what had happened a few days ago. He wanted nothing to do with Aizen-sama right now.

_Just leave it on the chessboard, Gin. Everything that you are worried about or fearful of, pour it into the game. In this game, there are two masters. Yet that is the first mistake. Truly. You see, Gin, there are really two forces at work, but only one can be the master. Only one can dominate and conquer everything their eye touches. _

_That someone, my dear boy, is me. Though, I have a feeling you might surprise me. _

Gin sighed, and looked at Ulquiorra. "I must be borin' ya. I'm sorry."

There was a quick burst of relief as the Espada shook his head. "I do not mind silence, really. Though I wonder at times how to entertain you."

_When he talks like that, he gets me hungry. _

"You don't have to entertain me, Ulqui. I don't mind just spending some quiet time with you. Unless you wanted to talk?"

It was a tempting question, because there was much that Ulquiorra wanted to say. However, he felt that there was something more that needed to be revealed.

_He showed you so much of yourself, why don't you reveal something special yourself? _

_Yes, that's it. Show it to him. Then again, I may have to show him twice. _

Life passed slowly for a man that wanted to sit on the throne of the world. Aizen had originally planned on playing chess with Tousen again, but he changed his mind at the last minute.

He needed to stretch his legs. Not to mention that the chessboard that really caught his attention was floating somewhere else. Of course, he could find Gin easily enough. Nothing was ever out of reach to him in Las Noches. Why would it be?

_Everything in this palace belongs to me, whenever I please. However I please. _

He replayed the scenes from a few days prior. There was a certain pride about being such an excellent gardener. Orihime couldn't appreciate the subtle notes of manipulation, but he could.

Oh, how gullible she had been, to actually think that she held power over him simply because he had allowed her to hold the hilt of his sword. He could have crushed her with mere spiritual pressure alone, so what was there to fear?

Power. Influence. Control. Leverage. The four disciplines through which all things in the world could be acquired. He would acquire what he wanted, through any means necessary.

Gin's long, lean frame slipped back into his thoughts, and Aizen found himself smiling.

Yes, it would be a good idea to go for a walk. To stretch his legs, get a bit of a different perspective. It was time to see what his little fox was up to.

_Ah, Gin. For all of your manipulations, you still haven't surpassed me. _

_Although, like always, you still surprise and intrigue me. Hmm._

Gin was watching Ulquiorra carefully, still smiling all the way.

_Ulqui, what do you have up your sleeve?_

"So whatcha gonna do, Ulqui? Lately you've been surprising me."

The Espada simply stood up. "I want to go for as much honesty as I can. Although, I am hesitant as it pulls you deeper into my despair."

Gin looked blank for a moment, thinking. He waved a hand. "Whatever you need, I'll support you."

For a moment, there was a strange look on Ulquiorra's face. It wasn't the usual pout of indifference, nor was it a long, wide grin like what Gin wore as his default setting. It was a look of triumph, blended with a look of confidence.

Excitement and tension coiled within Ulquiorra and for once, the Espada looked more peaceful than anything else.

_Mm, whatever Ulqui has to show me really pleases him. This could be fun. _

Excitement was an understatement. Ulquiorra wanted to do a lot of things, but he remembered where he was. He calculated and decided that it was best to play by the rules, despite his excitement.

"First, a little trip, I think. We have ...sonido. You have shunpo. We will need both."

He looked up and saw the open window leading out to the top of another tower within Las Noches.

_Perfect, lead him out that way. Once we get away from Las Noches, I can show him more..._

Author's Note: Yes, I left you on a cliffie but I'm publishing Chapter 11 right after this one! Yay!

Thank you all for your sweet comments! I'm trying to juggle a new publishing company and fanfiction and two kids and and and and and and what else am I NOT doing lately? Three companies, a family of 5, and getting over my illness... oh my? Good thing I have writing as my release.

Speaking of releases, I was shocked this came out as a lemonless chapter! Wow. But I really need this one.

Moonbathing is built on past flashbacks, so if it's not obvious – Gin is recalling his early days of training with Aizen while he's with Ulquiorra. I didn't know how to format that so it would stand out, but it's important.

I think that Aizen is pleased that Gin seems to be doing something to rise against him.

I included the part with Aizen's memories because I think it's important to know where Moonbathing's Aizen is coming from. Yes, I know a lot of this deviates from canon, but we don't know anything about where Aizen comes from. So yeah, I'm sort of slowly filling in those gaps.

I'm going to go ahead and whip up Chapter 11 now. We are still in the Silver-Emerald Colloid Collusion arc, just for the record. I'm not finished yet :)

Thanks for commenting, faving, alerting and everything else in between!


	11. Silver and Emerald, Part Four

Moonbathing, by Marisa Serise

Arc: The Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion, Part Four

Disclaimer: not mine. promise. canon needs moar kink.

Labels: yaoi, control games, AU

Notes: Yeah, you all are getting spoiled with two chapters back to back, and possibly a third if I can work things out properly. This chessboard called Moonbathing hurts my brain but my muse loves it.

So...storytime in the place to be, let's get this show on the road!

There was something childish about flash stepping right out of Las Noches and onto the sands of Hueco Mundo, but Gin was enjoying every moment. It was strange - he was definitely an influence on Ulquiorra, but he found himself very much enjoying the way the Espada had asserted himself.

_Whatever he wants to share with me must be important. _

Of course, Gin had a few theories. It intrigued him that he wasn't quite sure, and that was fun too. Although Aizen-sama would never admit it, he could be pretty predictable.

_Is that why you did what you did, Aizen-sama? To break the pattern of familiarity and prove to me that you can do anythin' ya want? _

_Well you proved that. But I'm not going to take this lying down on my back, no no no..._

_Silver. Emerald. Colloid. Collusion. _

_Hello, paper!_

_I have some footage of Aizen-sama and the girl...you need to see this. _

He recalled Szayel's snakery and scoffed at the idea.

_Why would I want to watch my Aizen-sama and that human girl? Why?_

_**Maybe there is more to this than meets the eye, Gin-san. Did you think of that? **_

_Maybe. Not right now. Enjoying my emerald._

_**You have to face this eventually. **_

_Eventually. Right now, I won't. Don't try to force my hand, Shinsou. _

_**Fine, fine. But are you going to ride Mr. Despair again or what?**_

_Funny, funny._

_**Despaaaaaaaaaair. He wasn't in despair when he was moaning underneath you while you were f-**_

_Shinsou, I get it. Thanks._

His sword had a nice chuckle for a few moments and Gin found himself fighting the urge to actually blush. He was far removed from blushing - there was no innocence left in him, so why blush? Still, there was a slight tinge in his cheeks, which amused me.

_Yes, I definitely feel brand new...still..._

He didn't need to even think the words. Despite Aizen-sama's earlier actions, the man that made him feel electric all over. It was doubtful to him that Ulquiorra would ever match that.

Still, things were fun, and Gin liked fun.

They had arrived at some old outpost, which had Gin very curious. When they first came to Hueco Mundo in secret, there were a lot of these lone outposts all over Hueco Mundo. The former king had built them to make sure that the land could be protected - though Gin also suspected that they served as ways to isolate certain Hollows that would become threats. They were a good distance from Las Noches - not too far away, but definitely not close at all.

_Hm, what are you hiding, Ulquiorra?_

Ulquiorra found himself having a better time than he realized. It felt good to just let loose and zip through the air, even though it was cold. He didn't feel the chill the way some of the Espada did. The chill air suited him, snuggled up with the despair and emptiness in his heart for a threesome that never left his mind. Ever.

He remembered where the old outpost was from his earlier days, when he was just another Hollow trying to avoid being torn up by other Hollow. His small frame made him a target, but not for very long. He simply made sure that he could stay to himself and not be messed with.

The main outpost was where a lot of the old soldier Hollows stayed, especially the officers. This meant that it was a lot more comfortable and secure than some of the other outcroppings. Aizen had ordered the outposts taken down, but changed his mind in the middle of the deconstruction process. The outpost had suffered some damage, but there were still usable rooms there.

And then there was the rooftop, with the moon providing enough light for things to be seen, and enough shadow to enclose and conceal things that needed such comforts. It was a perfect balance that soothed him on nights where nothing else seemed to soothe him.

He perched on the roof and waited for Gin to settle in by him. "Thank you for following all the way out here. We are a bit of a distance from Las Noches."

"Aw, Ulqui. You know I don't mind."

Ulquiorra looked triumphant, happy that Gin was completely walking with him every step of the way, so to speak.

He slowly pulled out his sword and smiled, pointing it at the ground. "You said you want me to show more of myself. I had to come out here to do so. You see, Las Noches only has two rules that the Espada must follow. The first is that we cannot use our special Cero within the walls of Las Noches. The second rule is that any Espada ranked 4th or better must never use their Resurrecion within the walls of Las Noches. It's simply far too powerful."

He paused, waving his sword slightly. "An Espada's release is special. Some feel that it reflects the inner personality of the Espada themselves. I do not know what that says about mine then. See for yourself."

Another brief pause, then he noticed Gin's smile grow wider. That was all of the encouragement in the world that he needed.

"Enclose...Murciélago."

Grimmjow wasn't one for trying to make sense of things that weren't related to his own power. Sure, thinking about all of that high flying stuff passed the time in Las Noches when there wasn't anything to fight, but he would rather be training.

_That Kurosaki brat is going to bow to me too, he's going to really suffer. _

The sands around him began to shake, and he looked off at the distance as a wave of green rain shot upward and then cascaded down.

_That run down outpost that Aizen wasn't sure he wanted to keep until the last damn minute? What's Ulquiorra's prissy ass doing there?_

He didn't like Ulquiorra, didn't like the fact that it always felt like Ulquiorra thought he was so much better than Grimmjow.

_When I'm king, that fucker's gonna be first against the wall, damnit. Just you wait, freak! _

_Tch. Aizen's favorite little pet. I can't wait to crush Aizen and then crush that fool too, two for one special. _

It would take a little while to get there, and he was tired. He would rest for a little bit, and then he'd take off for the outpost. Maybe he would get lucky and find Gin with him. Although, if those two were together, it didn't end well in his head.

Ulquiorra isn't going to take Gin from me too. He thinks he gets to have anything he wants? We'll see, Ulquiorra. We'll fuckin' see!

_It fits him. It truly fits him_.

Gin prided himself on having a large intellect, even though he didn't flaunt it the way Aizen-sama did. His intellect allowed him to appreciate things in life from his very own unique perspective, which was definitely a good thing.

Through this lens, he could appreciate Ulquiorra very much. Only the logical, stoic green-eyed Espada could believe that Gin would be pleased and impressed and even aroused by such a display of power.

Yet he was all of those things.

Pleased, because Ulquiorra trusted him enough to show him something that was obviously important to him. The Espada were rather secretive and downright protective of their Resurrecions, and very few wanted to just show it off for sport. Well, the snake scientist Espada didn't mind, but he blathered too much about being a perfect being for Gin's liking.

Impressed, because Ulquiorra truly was powerful. The dark green reiatsu curled around him and around everything else. It was a strange aura of ownership that intrigued and impressed Gin.

And he was truly aroused by the intersection of all of these desires. He wanted to claim the Espada as much as the Espada before him wanted to claim every last silver fiber he possessed and then some.

He licked his lips, taking in Ulquiorra's details. The standard Espada jacket had turned into more of a long robe that was enclosed, a solid garment that flared out slightly at the bottom. His green-eyed lover also sported a pair of large, black membranous wings that could block out just about everything around him. Even his Hollow mask had changed into more of a helmet shape than it already was - including two horn-like projections.

The look on Ulquiorra's face was a mixture of different things - triumph, a little nervousness, pleasure, and even some hunger.

The last emotion teased its importance down Gin's spine.

_He wants me, and he's going to enjoy me in this form. I don't think he's ever done this with anyone else. I find myself...honored._

_**Is this the part where you two rub your...**_

_Is that all you think about? _

His sword chuckled. _**I only think about it because you think about it, Gin-san. We're attached, remember. I guess it's a shoot to kill moment, wish I could play.**_

_Nah. More like shoot to thrill... and thrill is something I think the two of us are going to enjoy._

_**Delicious. Have fun with that.**_

"I love it. It's totally you."

Gin stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He kissed Ulquiorra slowly, making sure that he wasn't at risk of getting speared by Murcielago.

Ulquiorra's slow moan excited him further. The green-eyed man broke the kiss and said simply, "You really want me...when I'm like this...?"

Gin tipped Ulquiorra's neck slightly to the side and attacked the column of pale flesh, nibbling and licking with his tongue in slow circles.

It was answer enough.

Ulquiorra stepped back long enough to put his sword aside. He didn't need it for the moment.

"There's more, if you want..."

Gin looked a bit amused. "More? You mean like a second release? I didn't know the Espada had them."

"No...I am the only one. May I?"

After Gin nodded, Ulquiorra picked up his sword and called it forward.

"Second Release, Murcielago."

And then the land moved again.

It went without saying that the throne room was his favorite. There he could sit on a high throne while the rest of Las Noches flowed around him. Stripped of modern decor, the natural power within the throne was allowed to dominate everything that the eye could see - and it often did.

Aizen Sousuke was in his element in the throne room, and that's where he liked to spend his time.

The far-off energy wave caught his attention. It was not enough to throw him off guard, but it indeed something that gave him pause.

He knew right away it was Ulquiorra's reiatsu, which meant that Gin was with him.

Lesser men would have rushed out to where the energy was coming from, but he was far from being part of that stock.

Aizen called for Tousen. When the dark-skinned man appeared, his words were brief.

"Kaname, prepare my viewing screen of the cameras around Las Noches. Then you may leave me again; I wish to view what's on the surveillance monitors in private."

As always, his loyal subordinate merely bowed and departed, bent on the task set before him.

_I find your waxing on the high points of justice to be painful, but at least you know your place. Obedience is admirable._

Aizen allowed himself a smile so wide it would have made his little fox proud - and maybe even a little envious.

_My, my. Fighting already? Hm._

_From crown to claws to toes, he's still what I need right now. _

The second release had definitely been something to see. The power level had risen so high that he was very aware of the other man's reiatsu, very aware of the differences between them.

He was a very proud shinigami, fast and lethal to his enemies. But part of having great power was being able to identify it in others, and Ulquiorra definitely had power.

The moment Ulquiorra set his sword aside Gin was on top of him, grinding his hips against the fur-covered hips of his Espada darling.

"Very...hot..."

"I am pleased you like it...but do you really want to ...out here?"

"Why not? We're the only ones for miles, so let's enjoy the moonlight."

Gin took the lead, licking slowly around Ulquiorra's hollow hole, without actually touching it. The sensitive skin, for all of its properties, was still quite responsive. He couldn't bite down - the Hierro would not yield an inch - but he could torment with his tongue, and that was good enough.

It was a strange song, woven together through power, influence, leverage, and control.

They had varying amounts of all four pieces to a puzzle that could change everything for both of them. They both wanted the other now more than ever.

_Strange, what power could draw out of a person._

_He's touching me. He's taking his time with me. The moves are gentle but there is such torment here._

There were warring emotions. It was difficult to maintain his usual penchant for being in the passenger seat, so to speak. He wanted to take the lead, to drive Gin wild with pleasure.

He decided to get a little more aggressive, bringing Gin's hand close. "I want..."

_I still can't say it. Does he even know?_

_He's cute when he can't seem to give in to his own desires. That's not very Hollow of him. _

Gin looked at his lover with a wide grin on his face - but that wasn't saying much of anything. He would grin with or without Ulquiorra around, but there was something extra in the grin when Ulquiorra was around.

So he pushed the issue by slipping off his jacket, and loosening the strings holding up his hakama. It was a slow removal, designed for delighting the senses.

He wanted Ulquiorra to touch him, though it went deeper than that. Gin wanted to be sampled, savored, explored and enjoyed - and he wouldn't settle for anything less.

_It's only fair that he get a chance to have me - kami, I definitely got plenty of him our first time in bed!_

_He's revealing himself...for me. _

There was something predatory rising in him, a side of himself that wanted to take, savor, sample, and enjoy. He had a feeling that Gin wanted those things, and Ulquiorra wanted to give Gin as much as he could.

So he carefully stepped forward, crushing Gin's mouth against his. He felt the very tips of his claws graze Gin's back, and the shinigami moaned.

There was a flash of concern, but Gin shrugged it off. "I've had worse - that was...spicy."

Gin's hand trailed down his chest, moving down slowly until that pale hand was confidently stroking and teasing Ulquiorra from every angle.

Ulquiorra was treated to a flash of Gin's ghostly blue-gray eyes, a sign that the shinigami was definitely pleased.

"Yes...I want you..."

"So take me. Doesn't look like this second release has taken away your manhood?"

They smiled at each other, and for once, Ulquiorra's smile looked like it had been taking lessons from Gin's.

_Wow, when I said take me, I didn't know he'd get this excited!_

They were on a stone bench on top of the outpost, with the moon highlighting so much - and concealing an equal amount. The dark wings were highlighted by the moonlight, but the dark wave of Ulquiorra's power was playing with the shadows the moon left behind.

It was a display that excited Gin, and he was even more excited when Ulquiorra was rubbing right up against him, hardness in full effect.

Then the Espada stopped, looking down at his hands. "I can't put my fingers ...ah, there. My claws would do more harm than good...hm...well I can always...that dreadful low level trash nonsense... it will have to do."

Gin heard Ulquiorra mutter a few words and slide something rather cold against his bottom.

"Yikes! What is that?"

"It's a ...well, a self-pleasure device, I suppose. A simple solid cylinder designed to resemble the male organ in order to..."

Gin winced. _Oh boy, here we go back to Hollow land._

"I get it, Ulqui, but why is it headed near my rear, ne?"

Gin didn't have to be facing his lover to know that the question took him off guard. He continued to feel the slim toy slide around and around his opening, slowly getting warmer.

"You took me so gently...how could I not return the favor Gin?"

There was a bit of slick warmth added as Ulquiorra slowly took his time. Gin didn't mind - the strange dance between pleasure and pain was too delicious for words. On one hand he had the pressure of Ulquiorra's claws against his skin, and the other hand held the warmth and pleasure brought by the slim little toy. Such a wonderful thing. He would make a note to bring more of those things...somehow.

"How did you do that?"

"Ridiculous thing, really. Some of the lower ranks discovered that they could use some sort of magic in order to do simple things - call in objects, warm food. The servants of the palace call it Hollow magic. Every Arrancar can do it. The Espada are naturally quite skilled in the practice, but it's considered a tool of the lower ranks so very few of us use ...Hollow magic... for anything of value. Trash technique."

Gin laughed. His lover was still so very Hollow to the core, and nothing would change that.

The heat between them was rising. "You better take me, Ulqui...I don't think you can take anymore teasin'."

Gin felt himself being moved onto Ulquiorra's lap, the other man's hardness pressing right against his opening. He felt slick, open, and ready.

The first stroke came slowly, easily, but the grip on Gin's waist by Ulquiorra's hands was rough enough to let the shinigami know that his lover was definitely going to get wild. He liked the idea of having Ulquiorra come undone for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

_As much as Aizen-sama makes me feel electric, I wish that he could come undone like this for me. _

He brushed away those thoughts - they could wait. For now, the sweet feeling of Ulquiorra sliding slowly inside him was enough. It was a strangely dry heat, something that felt him feeling scorched from the inside out - and ready for more.

They were sliding through different crescendos in the keys of ownership. Ulquiorra was claiming him through every stroke, every rise and fall of those lightly clawed hands, and every time his lover's engorged length slid ever so skillfully inside him.

Ulquiorra used that particular power to make himself a glove to fit over one hand. He flexed his fingers after he put the glove on, and then moved to stroke Gin's exposed length. The moonlight gave Gin's body an interesting glow, casting shadows over part of his body but still highlight other areas. The bold, sturdy chest and long frame were in full effect, and his lover murmured his appreciation in Gin's ear as he stroked him.

Those touches were exciting Gin, lighting up places in him that needed light and letting the wickedness in him rise.

_Can't feed the light without tending to the shadow, I guess. _

The tempo was rising as Ulquiorra moved within him, twisting lightly and angling himself so he could bear down on that soft spot inside Gin.

Gin howled with pleasure. "Yes! Take me, Ulquiorra...give me that again..."

_I wish I could see his face. _

_Wait..._

He called the right amount of Hollow magic to fashion a small mirror, and then made sure that it could float around them. His mind had no problem making the connections, but he despised the technique.

_Then again, it allows me to see his face through the multiple stages of beautiful agony and ecstasy. Such a delight. _

"Give it to me, Gin. We only have moments here and there, but do not worry - I will take advantage of the time that we are given. So fall for me, crave more, and fall for me again. I can tell you that I am ...close too... look at yourself."

He moved the mirror so that they could be seen by each other: Gin in his lap, with his gloved hand wrapped around that lovely pale shaft. He played the dominant lover, burying himself in Gin's deliciously snug heat.

These images floated through his mind as he drove himself into Gin over and over, led to climax as Gin moaned and shook all over.

Their peak had been shared - both men enjoying their release. Gin was much louder, moaning his lover's name over and over as hot heat erupted out of him without warning or control. It pooled a little on Ulquiorra's hand and dripped down, which didn't faze the Espada in the least.

After all, he had pumped and pressed and rocked and rolled inside Gin until he climaxed, pouring his own molten river right into Gin without a care in the world.

They held together for a few moments, just savoring the moment. Ulquiorra slid his tongue along Gin's neck, looking at the motions in the mirror as he did so. This went on a few moments, then they just enjoyed the silence together.

In Hueco Mundo, there was no sunlight, no warmth, no heat, and no natural sound.

But today, just for the moment, there was enough heat to make one hungry for more.

Much more - and as he cradled Gin in his arms, he had a feeling that he was about to get more than he had bargained for.

_This makes me feel...safe. Not electric, but not turned off. Not just safe, but hungry. _

It surprised Gin how much he enjoyed the show. The fact that Ulquiorra made a mirror so that they could both watch each other was very, very, very arousing.

_He is such a Hollow, yet there are times where those still waters within him run deeper than anyone knows. _

Gin wanted more. He had tasted his emerald, polished him with his tongue, and then the emerald demonstrated that such a green-tinted stone was capable of a few sharp edges as well.

He couldn't wait to see what else his precious stone could do.

_Follow the energy wave. Follow the spirit pressure. Follow everything. Hunt it down. _

When Grimmjow was focused, the whole world came to a screeching halt. It was the feline predator in him, the Hollow panther that had prowled the lonely sands of Hueco Mundo in search of more.

More of everything. More life, more power, more followers. More of everything that could get him higher and higher.

For the moment, he wanted more of Gin. He wanted to pick up where they left off a few days ago, when Grimmjow got a chance to be inside the fox-faced shinigami, to sample what seemed to be off limits.

_If Aizen doesn't like it, then he should lock up his toys a bit more carefully. _

_I can't wait to get my claws into you, Gin. It won't take me long to get to that outpost!_

Aizen smiled at the computer monitors. He had been watching the surveillance video with a mix of boredom, amusement, and surprisingly enough, a bit of anger as well.

_Ah, Ulquiorra. My favored Espada, does it please you sampling things that belong to me? Did you enjoy yourself, savoring what does not belong to you?_

Some would call the reaction the Lord of Hueco Mundo was experiencing jealousy, but Aizen did not think on those lines. Everything under his domain belonged to him, and only to him unless he deemed it all right otherwise. The idea of Gin and Ulquiorra openly indulging in each other was unnerving as it was.

To open up those cuts, lace them in salt and then throw the entire body of issues into a vinegar bath was just scraping the sharp side of Aizen's temper into a fine point. He wanted to bring both of them before him, and slowly torment and dominate them until his own hungers were satisfied.

The fact that his Espada had been hiding something from him was rather telling. The second release? Intriguing. A shame that he didn't say anything about it. Aizen would just have to correct him, and there was just no getting around the punishment just waiting around the corner.

There was something electrifying about watching them in action, though. Yet that jealousy, that need to possess was also in full swing.

_Gin, I do not like this. I do not like this at all. I think you and I will be seeing each other very soon. _

_For now - enjoy the moonlight. Just remember - more exists within the shadows than you know. You will see. You will see what I want you to. _

_I have gazed into the sun and realized I can surpass it. What do you think I can do to you, Gin? _

_You will see. You both will see._

_I guarantee it. After all, I __**am**__ an __excellent__ gardener. _

Author's Note: Oh my goodness, it's finally done. I felt like this was the chapter that never ends! There was a LOT that I had to cover in the plot. The chessboard is so complicated but I love it, so I have to just keep on chugging.

I had to do a lot of flipping back and forth between perspectives, plus I wanted to bring the rest of the cast back in full effect. Szayel's disc is very important - absolutely critical to the plot, really. Now if only Gin understood that before setting the wheels in motion.

As this is AU, I've taken some liberties. I'm aware that there is no such thing as these outposts in canon, nor is there anything like Hollow magic. Still, those are the touches I've added to Hueco Mundo.

Aizen's jealousies are starting to show. Does that mean that his calculations are a bit more off than he thinks? You'll have to keep reading in order to find out.

I stayed up until nearly 3am getting both of these chapters in play. I hope you all like them.

Ah, and there's Grimmjow. I have a feeling all hell is about to break loose.

We are reaching the 'high peak' of the arc, which means that we're maybe 1-2 chapters from ending the Silver-Emerald Colloid-Collusion.

I think after the turning point, there's only going to be a few chapters left and then Moonbathing will be closed.

I know I want a sequel. There's so much of the Moonbathing universe I haven't covered, so I want to keep going.

Thta's enough from me though. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
